Che cos'è un nome?
by Megnove
Summary: E' una rara giornata tranquilla... e sarà presto San Valentino...
1. Chapter 1

**Che Cos'è Un Nome?**[1]

**Capitolo 1**

_Niente colonna sonora né effetti speciali, per favore._

_Questa stanza normale basterà, con la sua buffa lampada_

_Ed il sofà di cotonella blu._

_Quanto c'è voluto per ammettere_

_Il riserbo impudico del nostro desiderio_-

_Solo per possedere quello che già avevamo._

Dana Gioia, _Time Travel_, da _Songs of Love  
_

* * *

Il salotto è sempre quello, ci abbiamo vissuto tutti insieme migliaia di serate e di giorni. La Vecchia Bicocca è stata ricostruita nuova di zecca, ma a noi piacciono le cose vecchio stile (e per fortuna certe cose non cambiano _mai_). Niente allarmi da qualche giorno, niente minacce o pericoli… così, ognuno bada ai fatti propri.

-Stavo pensando di fare dei pezzi degli scacchi con la nostra faccia…

-E a chi fai fare tutti e otto i pedoni?

-Però è una bella idea.- Questa è una voce sarcastica e intelligente, il tipo che può uscire da un vicolo insieme alla punta di un coltello. Ehi, guardate su in cielo! È un uccello! È un aereo! È SUPERMAN! (Seee, gli piacerebbe…)

-Le Torri sono quelle robuste… ci si affida anche se non si fanno notare. Gli Alfieri vanno per vie traverse e filano su e giù per il campo… ehi, tu e io facciamo gli Alfieri!- buttò lì al suo compare che fissava la TV, maneggiando interessato i pezzi e ricevendo in cambio un'occhiata e un mugugno. -I Cavalli sono bizzarri… e il Re e la Regina…

-Mi oppongo.- Coro armonico di soprano e tenore dal divano. I due erano seduti tranquillamente intenti a leggere due riviste diverse, lui a gambe incrociate, lei rannicchiata con le gambe sotto la gonna, ed entrambi con un braccio gettato distrattamente oltre la spalliera. Solo un osservatore MOLTO attento avrebbe potuto accorgersi della punta delle dita di lui poggiata casualmente sul polso sottile, sfiorandolo in cerchi leggeri.

-Come sarebbe «Mi oppongo»?

-Sarebbe che se vuoi farmi fare il Re dovresti cambiare le regole degli scacchi. Si muove di una sola casella per volta! Ti sembra realistico?

-E io poi cosa dovrei fare? Il Pedone?- esclamò un'altra vocetta indignata dai dintorni del soffitto. -Vi ricordo che IO sono l'unico che sa giocare qui, vi ho battuti tutti e posso rifarlo quando voglio…

-Zitto tu, minorenne…

-Zitto lo dici a un altro, QI sottozero…

-No, guarda, ha ragione. Fallo fare a lui il Re, gli si adatta meglio. Io posso anche essere il Pedone, tanto su otto caselle contemporaneamente posso starci BENISSIMO.- Una pagina fu tranquillamente voltata.

-Anche a me non sembra di essere adatta come Regina…

-Oh, davvero? A me invece sembri perfetta.- Sorriso obliquo. Il dito vagante si fermò un attimo a esercitare una pressione quasi impercettibile.

-Ma no! Non ditemi che mi vedete come una donna dominatrice… che tristezza!- Sorriso ricambiato.

Gli altri però erano tornati a farsi assorbire dalla loro idea. -Facciamo così allora? Ma no, non va… ci si scombinano tutte le coppie…

-E se scambiassimo i movimenti del Re e della Regina?

-Allora vuoi davvero cambiare le regole?

-Ehi! Ho detto che io non lo voglio fare il Pedone!

-VOLETE PIANTARLA TUTTI QUANTI? STO CERCANDO DI GUARDARE LA FINALE DI TIRO AL PIATTELLO!

-E perché non potremmo inventare dei pezzi tutti nuovi? Un nuovo gioco, nuove regole…

-Allora al posto del Re ci mettiamo il Principe!

-Io gli darei PURE il salto del Cavallo…

-Già, ora facciamo un pezzo onnipotente!

-Ehi, gente, il pranzo è in tavola…

-Scusate, io non ho ancora capito niente, CHE pezzo dovrei fare?

-La Regina che cosa diventa, Principessa?

-BASTAAAA! FATELA FINITA O VI RIEMPIO DI PIOMBO!

In men che non si dica nella stanza fu il caos totale. Cominciarono a volare improperi, invocazioni alla calma, aeroplanini di carta, giornali interi, pezzi di scacchi e posate arrivate misteriosamente dalla cucina. Sembrava di essere nell'occhio di un ciclone.

L'unica oasi di pace era proprio il divano.

In mezzo al bailamme fece all'improvviso il suo ingresso l'unico membro assente della compagnia, fiero della sua naturale eleganza, charme e compostezza. Guardate che faccia da schiaffi, che occhiata affascinante, che senso di mistero… James Bond in persona! (Seee, GLI PIACEREBBE!)

-Ehilà, ciurma!- esclamò trionfale con la sua voce gracchia senza fare minimamente caso a tutta la confusione in corso (del resto, qui dentro succede praticamente tutti i giorni) e sventolando come trofei due pezzetti di carta. -Vi informo che grazie alle MIE nobili ascendenze e al MIO naturale acume e conoscenza dell'ambiente, il sottoscritto si è procurato due biglietti per la prima di «Romeo e Giulietta» domani sera! Chi viene con me?

Sei paia d'occhi accigliati si voltarono contemporaneamente dalla sua parte. Per un attimo ci fu un silenzio da fermoimmagine durante una mischia di rugby.

Poi si levarono imprecazioni e insulti da tutti gli angoli della stanza in una mezza dozzina di lingue diverse, sommergendo il malcapitato.

-No, allora sei più scemo di quel che credevo! Io a teatro con te?

-IO a teatro, se è per questo? Mi pare di sentirli… «Oh, povera creatura, perché mai l'avranno portato…»

-Senti, cicciobello, ti voglio bene ma non fino a QUESTO punto!

-Io non ci capisco niente di queste cose…

-Io… ehm… mi sono addormentato già l'ULTIMA volta che siamo venuti a vedere te…[2] scusa…

-…e poi dillo che sei un ipocrita!- tagliò corto il Rosso interpretando il pensiero generale. -Credi davvero che ce la beviamo? Lo sappiamo tutti PER CHI hai preso quei biglietti! Come se non ci ricordassimo che giorno è domani…

Tutte le facce all'unisono si girarono verso il divano. Qualcuno fece pure finta di ripararsi la testa con le braccia, aspettando la solita puntuale sfuriata a due voci «perché-diavolo-non-riuscite-a-farvi-i-fatti-vostr i». Ma furono delusi. La coppia di occupanti non aveva dato segno di aver sentito una sola parola.

-Ehi, voi due! Bambolo e Bambola! Guardate che stiamo parlando di voi, eh?

-Hmmm?- La rivista d'arte e quella di motori si abbassarono di qualche decina di centimetri, mentre gli occhi si sollevavano con aria assolutamente ignara. -Cosa stavi dicendo, scusa?

-E non fate finta di non capire, insultate la nostra intelligenza… i biglietti!

-Biglietti?

_FZOW_

biglietti spariti

-…Be', effettivamente io domani sera non avrei niente da fare…- proseguì lui esaminandoli mentre l'ex proprietario ancora si guardava la mano vuota. Li porse noncurante alla ragazza. -Tu che ne dici?

-Mah… è una coincidenza, io a quel teatro volevo andarci la settimana prossima, c'è il balletto del Bolscioi col mio spettacolo preferito…- Indicò l'articolo che stava leggendo. -Ma se nessun altro vuole andarci…

-Già, se si tratta di non sprecare i posti… Va bene allora. Dovrò star fuori tutto il giorno, ma cercherò di tornare in tempo. E adesso, se permettete, si è fatto tardi e vado a letto.- Si alzò stirandosi e si avviò verso la porta senza un'altra parola, nel silenzio allibito del gruppo. Con le spalle voltate nessuno poteva vedere il sorriso furbo sulla sua faccia. E nessun ALTRO avrebbe potuto sentire le parole -meno di un bisbiglio, una vibrazione subsonica- che sussurrò mentre girava la maniglia.

«I biglietti per la settimana prossima li ho già presi». E varcò la porta senza voltarsi. «Buon San Valentino, _tenshi_»_._

* * *

[1] Avvertimento: in questa storia NESSUNO sarà chiamato coi suoi nomi… alla fine capirete il perché (anche se scommetto che riconoscerete tutti lo stesso!)

[2] Episodio 39.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

_I can dim the lights_

_And sing you songs full of sad things_

_We can do the tango just for two_

_I can serenade and gently play_

_On your heart strings_

_Be your Valentino just for you._

The Queen, _Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy__**[3]**_

* * *

Il giorno dopo era San Valentino. E siccome si dice che devi adattarti alle usanze del paese in cui sei, tutti quanti a colazione trovarono un cioccolatino accanto al loro piatto.

-Oooh, grazie…

-Ebbene, mi dichiaro commosso!

-Lo sapevo che eri pazza di me!

-Ehm… io veramente non potrei mangiare il cioccolato…

-Lo so, a te ho sciolto un biscotto al cioccolato nel latte. Per una volta non dovrebbe farti male- sorrise lei.

-Ah-ah, troppa grazia, bellezza! Non hai paura che QUALCUNO si senta trascurato? Anzi, guarda là… per lui non c'è niente! Avete litigato, per caso?

Il Duro si prese una gomitata sagace nello stomaco da Mr. James Dean.[4] -Fratello, non capisci proprio niente. Aspetta solo che arrivi… per lui avrà preparato il formato maxi-mega-gigante! Spero che non sia allergico…

-Non capisco proprio cosa volete dire- replicò l'accusata con uno sguardo perfettamente innocente. E in quel momento arrivò l'oggetto della loro conversazione, con la solita maglietta infilata distrattamente e l'aria di andare parecchio di fretta. Non salutò nemmeno, pescò una fetta di pane tostato dal mezzo delle schifezze internazional-assortite sul tavolo e bofonchiò tra i denti «scusate, devo scappare, appuntamento dal meccanico, ci vediamo più tardi».

-Aspetta un attimo!- lo fermò la generosa donatrice di cioccolato. -Tieni, stavi dimenticando questo…- e gli porse la stessa pralina formato mignon che aveva riservato agli altri. -Fondente al caffè, il tuo preferito, giusto? Visto che sapevo che dovevi uscire, te l'ho tenuto da parte. Ce la fai a non dimenticarti di stasera?

-Ah? Grazie… no, no… dovrei tornare per le otto, credo. Lo spettacolo quando inizia? L'ho dimenticato- rispose lui arruffandosi i capelli.

Lei gli sorrise. -Avremo tutto il tempo di arrivare in città. Ma sii puntuale.

-Va bene, ciao.- Le prese delicatamente il cioccolatino dalle dita -non si toccarono neanche- , restituendo il sorriso. E filò di gran carriera fuori ricordandosi appena di staccare la giacca dall'attaccapanni.

-Certe volte io quei due non li capisco- fu il commento dopo un attimo di totale sconcerto, mentre una mano scura infilava in bocca il suo bacio al rum.

Ma il vecchio Cyrano stava sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, fissando la direzione in cui era scappato il suo migliore amico. -Siamo tutti degli idioti. C'è da stupirsi che quel cioccolatino non sia esploso.

-Uh?

-Tra quelle dita dovevano esserci 6.000.000 di volt!

* * *

_A che serve fare cose speciali? È già abbastanza bello, già abbastanza incredibile fare le cose normali…_

-Specchio, specchio delle mie brame…

Posò la spazzola prima del centesimo colpo (ormai faceva così tutte le sere) e si sistemò il fermaglio. Inutile avere uno specchio parlante: era bella stasera. Era bella perché si SENTIVA bella, con la sciarpa di seta azzurra drappeggiata attorno al collo («L'ho vista in vetrina e mi ha ricordato te, buon compleanno»), gli orecchini di cristallo («erano così belli, non ho resistito, buon Natale») e il vestito bianco, non troppo appariscente, tanto non importava l'eleganza. Era bella perché era VISTA bella, qualunque cosa avesse addosso.

Inclinò distrattamente la testa verso la finestra. Mancava ancora una decina di minuti, ma non riusciva più ad aspettare. Naturalmente se ne sarebbe accorta ancora prima che avesse imboccato il vialetto, eppure si sorprendeva a tendere l'orecchio impaziente. Certe abitudini -sorrise tra sé- sono dure a morire. Grazie a Dio.

Nel frattempo, non le mancavano per distrarsi i bisbigli soffocati in fondo alle scale che duravano da una buona mezz'ora e CREDEVANO di passare inosservati. E anche senza sbirciare, poteva quasi IMMAGINARSI la squadriglia di nasi curiosi poggiati sulla ringhiera…

* * *

-Lilli e il Vagabondo…

-Minni e Topolino…

-Io avrei detto più Paperina e Paperino…

-Credono di fregarci…

-Come se avessero il diritto di fare i misteriosi…

-Se però noi non stessimo sempre a disturbarli…- fece saggiamente il vocione da basso del secondo del gruppo più vicino al soffitto.

-A chi interessa quello che ha da dire il Gran Capo?

-A me no.

-No.

-No.

-Yawn…

-E tu smettila di sbadigliare…

-Ti ricordo che avrei già dovuto cominciare il mio riposino alle sette, rompiscatole…

-Senti, tu lo SAI cos'hanno in mente, giusto? Allora perché non ce lo dici e non la facciamo finita?

-Io non sbircio in testa agli altri senza permesso! Per chi mi hai preso?- E all'occhiata sardonica dell'altro: -E anche se lo sapessi non farei la spia!

-Ma che bravo, Briciola, sempre a difendere mammina e papino…- CRASH! -AHIO!- Sediata in testa. Di sopra qualcuno sorrise.

-Okay, okay, ho capito l'antifona, non lo dico più…- Massaggiandosi la proboscide, la spinse di nuovo oltre il bordo di legno. -Cosa darei per un dispositivo d'intercettazione…

-Il nostro «dispositivo d'intercettazione» è su a farsi bella- gli ricordò il Conte Gracula. -E se non stiamo attenti il nostro «sistema di guida» se la porta via prima che vediamo com'è vestita…

-O com'è vestito lui…- rincarò Ciccio.

-O se le ha preso dei fiori…- aggiunse Occhi di Ghiaccio.

-O prima che riusciamo a scoprire cos'hanno intenzione di fare dopo…

-O DOVE hanno intenzione di andare dopo! Eh eh eh… una bella irruzione in massa al ristorante…

-O alla sala da ballo…

-Sentite, ha ragione lui. Dovremmo lasciarli in pace.

-Oh, ma vai a fare il guardiano allo zoo… è divertente!

-Stiamo solo scherzando!

-Ragazzi, ma che razza di modo di passare la serata…

-Yawn…

-Piantala…

-Quando credete che arriverà?

-Tra un minuto esatto, ha detto alle otto e SARANNO le otto, lo so io, figuratevi se non lo conosco…- Occhiata all'orologio. -Comunque lei dovrà per forza scendere di qua, o lui dovrà entrare… e allora non ci scappano!

-Ehm… non hai pensato… che potrebbe entrare, prenderla e uscire… senza farsi vedere?- chiese Belli Capelli dubbioso, con vero acume da spia internazionale.

-No, ve l'ho detto, conosco il mio pollo. Questo è un appuntamento e vorrà che sia tutto nel modo tradizionale. Perché credete che sia rimasto fuori tutto il giorno? Per poterla venire a prendere in grande stile! Appena sentiamo suonare il clacson… scattiamo!

-Clacson?

-Già, il motivetto di «Ammazza la vecchia». Guardate, ci giurerei, mi cascasse il naso…

-No, farebbe un cratere nucleare!

BONK!

-OUCH!

-Idiota!

-Tu scherzi sulla mia testa[5] e io non posso scherzare su quello?- Comunque pareva che il pugno sul cranio gli avesse sbloccato un po' il processo di ragionamento, perché azzardò sollevando incredibilmente un sopracciglio: -Clacson… ma… avrebbe DAVVERO bisogno di suonare il clacson? O almeno di FARCELO SENTIRE?

La Banda dei Guardoni si sentì raggelare dal più entusiasta al più riluttante. -No… non arriverebbe mica a…

-No? Chi credi che sia lo stratega qui dentro?

-COS'È STATO?- urlò il Concorde drizzando la testa di scatto.

-AHIO! Il mento!

-Scusa… ma non avete sentito?

-Per chi ci hai preso?

-Non fare il cretino, sto dicendo sul serio… viene da dietro la casa… un fruscio… come…

-Come?

-Come uno di quei dispositivi per le auto che avevamo visto l'altra settimana… Maledizione! Quel furbastro ha messo IL SILENZIATORE AL MOTORE! Presto, tutti fuori!

-Di corsa, amico!

SBAM!

SBAM!

SBAMBAMBAMBAM!

-Per la miseria… la porta è chiusa a chiave…[6]

-Sapete che siete un bel quadretto di cretini?

-LE SCALE DI DIETRO! Perché non ci abbiamo pensato? AL PIANO DI SOPRA, PRESTO!

-EHI! NON ACCENDERE I RAZZ… -Troppo tardi…- CRASH! -AAAARGH![7]

Per le scale di dietro, una figura sottile ascoltò gli schianti e gli urlacci con molto divertimento mentre scendeva quasi volando verso la porta. Buon divertimento, ragazzi. Poverini, sempre così prevedibili.

* * *

In ossequio alla migliore tradizione degli appuntamenti di San Valentino, il nuovo clacson tritonale suonò sì il motivetto di «Ammazza la vecchia»… solo DOPO che la bella attesa fu spuntata raggiante dalla porta posteriore. Lui stava in piedi davanti allo sportello aperto, altrettanto raggiante e splendido nel completo bianco, quello che gli stava meglio e che s'intonava al suo vestito da sera, con un enorme mazzo di boccioli in mano.

-Dunque, avevi davvero appuntamento dal meccanico?

-Dal sarto… dal pasticciere… dal fiorista… e ANCHE dal meccanico- rispose, battendo la mano sul cofano del Bolide a volte ribattezzato, chissà perché, Vecchia Carolina. -Anche se la messa a punto l'ho fatta di persona, non potevo affidarla a nessun altro… e poi l'ho fatta lavare! Stasera solo la perfezione per te!- E porse i fiori, con gesto galante. -Rose rosa, le tue preferite, giusto? Non sono belle come te, però.- Le rivolse uno sguardo incantato. E lei, pur sentendosi vanitosa, improvvisò una piroetta sui gradini per farsi ammirare meglio.

Lui si avvicinò e allora fece finta di inciampare per cadergli in braccio mentre lui sollevava le braccia per accoglierla. Risero come due bambini, stringendosi. -Non posso stare in platea con quelle, però…

-Le terremo in macchina fino a dopo il teatro… tranne queste.- Ne sfilò due dal mazzo, spezzandone i gambi, e se ne mise una all'occhiello. -Una per me… e una per te.- E le infilò l'altra tra i capelli sotto il fermaglio.

-Sei pazzo? Non posso farmi vedere così!

-Almeno tutti sapranno che ci siamo venuti insieme…- rise lui. Una risata così allegra, innocente… E di slancio la sollevò da terra e la fece volteggiare in aria.

-Aah… no… per piacere… mettimi giù, mi fai girare la testa!- Ma anche lei rideva. Di pura gioia.

Le mani che le stringevano la vita si allentarono facendola scivolare giù finché non si scontrarono come due stelle in collisione. Lui le richiuse le braccia attorno e stettero per un attimo così, col viso immerso l'uno nei capelli dell'altra. Poi le afferrò la mano e la guidò tutt'intorno al prato in un giro di valzer. Non riusciva a fermarsi, e le rose messe a dura prova facevano vorticare intorno a loro un turbine di petali.

-Come vedi le tue lezioni sono servite a qualche cosa!

-Ah, ah… andiamo bene… neanche l'inizio della serata e siamo già ubriachi!

-Colpa tua! Ti informo che dai alla testa più dello champagne!

Una confusione di rumori e voci dalla casa interruppe l'idillio. -LA SOFFITTA! TUTTI SU!- BANG, BANG, KRAM -No, tu no! Non ci passi dalla port… -AGH! MI SONO INCASTRATO! -OW! Mi hai pestato il naso! -NON STARNUTIRE! NON…- FWOOOOSH! -Aaaahi ahi AHIAAAAA!

-Okay, meglio smetterla di giocare…- esclamò il Principe Azzurro guardando serenamente verso la finestrella dell'ultimo piano. -Coraggio, _mademoiselle_… in carrozza!- E le tenne lo sportello aperto finché non si fu accomodata, saltando poi agilmente dall'altra parte a prendere il suo posto al volante. -Meglio che ti allacci la cintura… ho aggiunto un'_altra _marcia al cambio, e potrei farti vedere come fila questa bimba!

-Oh… cos'è quel pacco sul sedile posteriore?- chiese lei riponendo le rose spiegazzate.

-Ti ho detto che sono stato dal pasticciere, no? Quello è un chilo di _creme caramel_… per dopo lo spettacolo. Naturalmente dove vuoi mangiarla lo deciderai tu.

-Sei _davvero _impazzito… Come pensi che possa mangiare tutta questa roba?

-Puoi mangiarla, buttarla, regalarla, farci quello che vuoi. Comandi tu. E non ho ancora finito… stasera sarai VIZIATA come non sei mai stata viziata in vita tua. E adesso squagliamocela, Biancaneve, prima che i Sette Nani ci siano addosso.

Ciò detto, non preoccupandosi più del silenziatore, partì con una delle sue sgommate leggendarie come se avesse alle calcagna tutto l'FBI, nel momento esatto in cui le teste della Pesta Mezza Dozzina si accalcavano tutte insieme fuori dalla finestra. -EHI! FERMI! -Troppo tardi… accidenti… -E dai… NON POTETE FARCI QUESTO!

-È così che ci si sente ad avere dei fratelli- commentò lui quasi canterellando.

-Fratelli? A volte mi sembra di avere un numero esagerato di figli…

-Eh, eh…

-E non ridere, _ange_! Ti sembra tanto divertente?

-No, non lo trovo divertente. Lo trovo giusto- rispose il giovane, più serio. -È per questo che rido. Perché è giusto.

* * *

-…Ce l'hanno fatta un'altra volta- commentò il comandante degli sconfitti poggiando sconsolatamente la testa sulla mano, ma con un sorriso da perdente sportivo. -D'accordo, gente, si torna di sotto. Possiamo sempre consolarci aspettandoli alzati e tartassandoli al ritorno. Godetevi pure la libera uscita, colombelli- soggiunse a voce più bassa, mentre gli altri con un sospiro di sollievo o di delusione prendevano la via del rientro, continuando a fissare la macchina sempre più simile a un puntino che si allontanava. -Dio sa se non ve la siete meritata.

* * *

[3] Ascoltatevela e vedete se non sembra scritta apposta… soprattutto la terza strofa… eh eh eh! I Queen, grande colonna sonora dei Mitici!

[4] Visto che nessuno sembra saperlo ve lo dico io… il nome del nostro Pinocchio è ripreso pari pari dal personaggio interpretato da James Dean nel film _Il Gigante_, guardare per credere! Firmato, l'Enciclopedia Ambulante dei Magnifici

[5] Episodio 16.

[6] E ovviamente è ANCHE a prova di bomba H, considerato cos'è successo alla Bicocca originale. A parte che il Prof se la prenderebbe davvero MOLTO se la sfondassero per un motivo così futile.

[7] Ehm… non è molto facile usare la modalità di decollo dolce nella foga… ma non compatite lui… dovreste vedere il muro sfondato e le tende bruciacchiate!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

_When I'm feeling blue_

_all I have to do_

_is take a look at you,_

_then I'm not so blue…_

_When you're close to me_

_I can feel your heartbeat,_

_I can hear you breathing_

_near my ear…_

_Wouldn't you agree?_

_Baby, you and me_

_'ve got a groovy kind of love._

Phil Collins

* * *

Nell'auto dei colombelli le risate avevano lasciato il posto a un gentile tubare. Le parole erano comuni, ma il tono con cui erano dette, quello no.

-A che ora dovremmo arrivare?

-C'è una mezz'oretta al massimo prima che cominci lo spettacolo… certo che questi posti saranno costati un occhio della testa… povero caro, ci ha fatto un regalo bellissimo e non l'abbiamo neanche ringraziato.

-Lo ringrazieremo quando torniamo e gli faremo mangiare tutto l'avanzo della _creme caramel_.- Il guidatore scoccò un'occhiata intelligente alla passeggera. -A proposito… stamattina sono passato anche dalla boutique. Tieni, il _mio _regalo.- Frugandosi nella tasca interna della giacca, estrasse un minuscolo pacchetto bianco legato con un enorme nastro rosso. -Sempre che non si sia frantumato con tutto il movimento che abbiamo fatto prima.

Lei si coprì di un delicato rossore ricevendo il pacchettino quasi a mani giunte, senza parole. -Sei sempre così premuroso con me.

Alzata di spalle. -Mi viene naturale. Dai, aprilo.

Non la guardò a bella posta mentre scioglieva il fiocco, per potersi godere la sua esclamazione una volta visto il contenuto. -Oh, _ange_!- Fissava incantata il paio di scintillanti scarpette da danza di cristallo Swarovski, montate su una base dorata. L'espressione del suo viso avrebbe ripagato qualsiasi cosa.

-Cercavo qualcosa di speciale e le ho trovate. Ho pensato che ti avrebbero fatto sentire un po' Cenerentola… anche se forse sono un po' troppo piccole anche per i tuoi piedini.

-Cenerentola…- Il rossore sul suo viso aveva cambiato sfumatura. -Sì.- E si volse verso di lui radiosa, entusiasta. -E tu sei DAVVERO un principe!

-Di certo è come mi fai sentire tu.- Guardava fisso la strada, ma sorrideva.

-Mi fai sentire in colpa… io non ti ho regalato niente…

-No? E quel sorriso come me lo chiami?

-Oh, dai, smettila… adulatore!

-No, è vero. Io… io sono felice quando sorridi. E sono ancora più felice quando sorridi così… guardando me.- La sua espressione e la sua voce si erano approfondite, addolcite. -Il fatto è… che vorrei riuscire a ripagarti. Per tutto quello che mi dai ogni giorno…

-Io non…

-Credi che non me ne accorga? Tu sei sempre LÌ. Non ti allontani mai troppo. Sei sempre a portata di voce se mi serve qualcosa. Mi giro e vedo che mi stai guardando. Quando ho la luna storta e gli altri mi mandano al diavolo, sai sempre cosa dirmi… sai sempre rasserenarmi… Basta che pensi di aver bisogno di te e arrivi… così leggera che non me ne accorgo nemmeno. Sai sempre dove sono. E quando c'è pericolo, ti sposti sempre in modo da coprirmi le spalle. È come avere uno scudo sempre alzato… non devo avere paura di niente. E quando ti guardo… quando mi guardi in quel modo… con il cuore negli occhi… con tutta quella luce… è come se si fermasse il mondo. Ti muovi quasi sfiorando la terra, sai? C'è una musica perfino nei tuoi passi… e io allora penso che vorrei stare tutta la vita così, a fissarti mentre giri per casa, a vederti sorridere. Che l'unica cosa che voglio è farti felice. Mi fai sentire circondato… d'amore.- Quella parola gli veniva ancora difficile pronunciarla, come per un pudore infantile. Ma quando lo faceva aveva un tale calore nella voce e nello sguardo da soffocarla. Come adesso. -Vorrei solo poter fare la stessa cosa per te… riuscire a farti sentire quello che provo, come fai tu.

-E credi di non riuscirci?- gli rispose con voce commossa. _Oh, caro, dolcissimo, adorabile sciocco. _-Io lo SO cosa provi… io lo SENTO. Continuamente. Non serve neanche che tu me lo dica. Io lo VEDO come cambia la tua espressione quando mi guardi. Vedo la tua fronte che si spiana, i tuoi occhi che si accendono. La tua voce diventa come una carezza. Sento come si calma il battito del tuo cuore. A te il cuore batte sempre a precipizio, lo sai? Ma quando siamo vicini… rallenta, si fa profondo, regolare, come se volesse cullarmi. E se ci tocchiamo…- Allungò la mano verso la sua fronte, a scostargli i capelli. Lui sussultò. -Ecco. Il cuore ti salta sempre un battito. E anche il mio.

Era vero. Non si erano ancora abituati. Forse non si sarebbero abituati mai. Aveva ragione il vecchio Jumbo, ogni volta era come un tuffo al cuore… come una piccola scarica elettrica. Così strano, così nuovo, così normale, così meraviglioso.

Lei gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla, continuando a bassa voce: -Quando siamo nel mezzo di uno scontro, ti volti sempre a controllare dove sono. Se qualcosa ti coglie di soprassalto, il tuo primo movimento è verso di me… per proteggermi. Se credi che sia in pericolo, tremi. Se mi colpiscono ti si ferma il respiro, non riesci a fare nient'altro se non mi vieni vicino. E se vedi che sto bene ti illumini come il sole. E io penso… _come è possibile che tutto questo sia per me… solo per me… cosa ho fatto per meritarmelo… perché scegliesse me… per donarmi un simile tesoro…_

-Cosa hai fatto? È questo che hai fatto- rispose lui dolcemente. -Comunque non è un gran tesoro. Non l'ha mai voluto prendere nessuno, prima di te.

-Peggio per loro… meglio per me. Solo io l'ho trovato.

-Solo tu… hai saputo vedermi dentro… come nessun altro prima. Neanche i ragazzi…- Tacque un attimo. -Non sempre, almeno. Io… lo so di essere un po' brusco qualche volta… quando combattiamo. Anche con te. Non lo vorrei… ma…

-No. Fai bene. In quel momento tu hai la responsabilità di tutti. Non l'hai chiesta, ma te l'hanno data così naturalmente… nessuno ha detto che sei tu che comandi, però finiamo sempre per fare tutti quello che dici. Ce l'hai DENTRO questo. Sei la forza di tutti. So che non c'entra niente con quello che senti. E so di essere la più lenta a reagire.- Una risatina. -Per questo andiamo in coppia. Uno colpisce, l'altro gli dice dove.

-L'unica forza che ho me la trasmetti tu.

-No, questo non è vero.

-Sì, invece. È sempre stato così. Lo sarà sempre. Dalla prima volta che il mio cuore ha fatto un salto… la prima volta che ti ho visto. Come fai a non rendertene conto? Tu per me sei…

-…27- terminò lei ridendo.

-COSA?

Adesso rideva ancor più di cuore. -Io per te fa 27... Una battuta del nostro comico preferito. L'ha inventata proprio ieri quando credeva che non lo sentissi.

-Oh, roba da matti… sfido che ha perso il lavoro! Adesso ci si è rovinata tutta l'atmosfera.- Passarono qualche secondo a riprendersi dall'allegria imprevista. -E che cos'altro dice il nostro spirito di patata?

-Che sono la tua radice…

-Questo è vero. Mi tieni ancorato a terra. Senza di te sarei già volato via…- E soggiunse più piano: -In un milione di pezzetti.

-Non pensare a questo, adesso.- E si risistemò sulla sua spalla, quietamente. -Del resto, ha ragione. Anche tu per me sei 27.

* * *

_No, non è solo questo. C'è dell'altro. C'è molto più di quanto riusciremo mai a dirci. Come faccio ad esprimerti tutto quello che fai per me? Eppure non ce n'è bisogno… non ne abbiamo bisogno… perché ci basta uno sguardo… e anche questo non è un miracolo?_

_Poterti tenere così, sentire così. Poterti stare accanto. Ogni giorno, ogni sera. La mia radice… il centro del mio cuore. Chiunque ci abbia portato qui ha davvero uno strano senso dell'umorismo. Ma non può essere cattivo un Dio che ha creato te. E io lo ringrazio._

_Come vorrei restare così per sempre. Solo un attimo… quando non c'è nessuno davanti. Solo un attimo…_

Solo un attimo… staccò una mano dal volante per accarezzarle la frangia dorata. E impresse brevemente le labbra nel profumo dei suoi capelli.

-Amore?

-Mmm?

_Io ti chiamo così, e tu mi rispondi. _-Siamo quasi arrivati ormai. Hai detto che i posti sono in platea?

-Hm…- Si sollevò sospirando, aggiustandosi i capelli. _Queste gite in macchina mi sembrano sempre troppo corte…_ -Si vedrà la scena da vicino… sempre se non abbiamo qualche spilungone davanti.

-Io preferisco stare nei palchi. C'è più intimità. E possiamo parlare senza preoccuparci di dar fastidio a qualcuno. Ho preso un palco, per il balletto della settimana prossima… basso, s'intende.

Un altro sorriso radioso. _Dio, come sei bella. _-Avevi già fatto tutto prima ancora che te ne parlassi.

-Tesoro, tenere il database è compito tuo, ma il MIO è anticipare le mosse. Conosco i tuoi gusti da tanto, ormai. E poi è stato anche… il primo spettacolo che siamo andati a vedere insieme.[8] Certo che io allora ero un bell'idiota.

-Non eri il solo. E comunque togli «idiota».- Si appoggiò di nuovo allo schienale. -Però so che queste cose non sono il tuo genere… sicuro che non ti annoierai?

-Come faccio ad annoiarmi? Io non guardo il palco… guardo te.

-Oh, sciocco!

-Davvero! Non riuscirei a capire niente della trama! Invece, vedendo come reagisci… seguo tutto.

-La trama…- Si era fatta all'improvviso pensierosa. Si guardava in grembo, giocherellando con le unghie. -Te la ricordi?

-Uh? Sì, mi pare. Me l'avevi raccontata l'altra volta.

-Somiglia un po' alla nostra storia… al contrario.

-Come?

-IO ti ho fatto del male. TU mi hai perdonato.

-Smettila.- La sua voce si fece dura e severa all'improvviso. -Sai benissimo che non è così. Non voglio più riparlarne. Tu hai fatto quello che dovevi fare.

-Ma io…

-Gli altri vengono prima di noi. Lo abbiamo giurato tutti. Noi siamo più forti. Riusciamo a sopportare di più. Perciò, quando c'è un pericolo… prima bisogna pensare agli altri. Tutti ci sacrificheremmo a vicenda, per degli innocenti.

-Vuoi dire che i nostri sentimenti non contano?

-No. Una volta forse l'avrei detto. Ma è diverso. Sono PROPRIO i nostri sentimenti che devono spingerci a fare la scelta giusta. Pensi che ti rispetterei, se avessi lasciato morire delle persone per salvare me?

-No… ma…

-Ho conosciuto una donna che ha fatto proprio questo… ha sacrificato un estraneo per la vita del suo amore.[9] Non le importava di quello che sarebbe potuto capitare a chiunque altro. Perché credi di essere DIECIMILA volte meglio di lei… diecimila volte più cara di lei?- Il suo sguardo… così profondo e caldo. Sembrava che volesse avvolgersela nel cuore. -Sei tu che hai fatto il sacrificio più grande.

_Oh, caro. Caro. Caro. _-E allora… anche tu al mio posto avresti fatto lo stesso?

-No.- Riportò lo sguardo sulla strada. -Lo confesso. Io sono meno forte. Quella volta… pensavo soltanto a te.

* * *

Aveva avuto il cuore fragile.

Quasi tutto quello che riusciva a ricordarsi della sua vita precedente era di aver dovuto fare i conti con gli scherni, la rabbia, il rifiuto. Le schiarite erano state poche, e di breve durata, o illusorie. I tradimenti, le ferite, erano stati tanti. Eppure, nonostante tutto il male che aveva sofferto, il nucleo del suo cuore era rimasto misteriosamente puro, innocente, profondamente buono. _Un angelo imprigionato all'inferno. _Quelli che avevano voluto fare di lui un demonio da scatenare sugli uomini avevano scoperto a loro spese di aver dato le ali a un vendicatore.

Ed era rimasto affamato d'amore e d'amicizia, di un senso d'appartenenza che gli sembrava negato. Ad ogni nuovo incontro, che fosse con una donna che diceva di amarlo o con un potenziale amico che poi si rivelava l'ennesima delusione, non poteva fare a meno di crederci, di mettere in gioco il cuore. Non riusciva mai a sospettare il male in nessuno. Ed ogni volta rimaneva ferito. Ogni volta gli si aggiungeva una nuova cicatrice. Anche i pochi che non gli avevano fatto del male li aveva persi presto, portatigli via da un destino che sembrava accanirglisi contro. E questo alla fine l'aveva inasprito non contro gli altri, ma contro se stesso. Incapace di farsi amare. A questo punto, pensava, non aveva importanza che vivesse o morisse. E così si gettava sempre avanti nel pericolo, senza badare alla propria sicurezza. Solo la sua invincibile vitalità e il suo orgoglio gli imponevano di restare in vita, di sopravvivere nonostante tutto. Per non darla vinta a quelli che l'avrebbero voluto sconfitto. A quelli che volevano rovinare un mondo che lui, anche così, continuava ad amare.

O c'era un altro motivo?

Perché aveva seguito senza domande degli sconosciuti[10] dalle facce poco raccomandabili, di cui non sapeva nulla, quando loro glielo avevano chiesto? Cosa gli aveva fatto credere di potersi fidare di loro e non di quegli altri sconosciuti che a prima vista non sembravano più criminali? Forse il tono dei loro discorsi. Forse il fatto che si fossero rifiutati di uccidere anche i loro aguzzini. Qualcosa gli aveva fatto intuire che erano dalla parte giusta.

O forse, più semplicemente…

_Vieni. Sei uno di noi._

Quelle parole che non aveva mai sentito prima. Pronunciate da una voce come non ne aveva mai sentite prima. Lo sguardo di quegli occhi trasparenti. Potevano mentire? Aveva provato un brivido. Era come se nell'abisso -il _doppio _abisso- in cui era sprofondato gli fosse stata tesa una mano.

L'aveva presa.

Non se ne era mai pentito.

L'aveva presa e si era ritrovato quasi istantaneamente a fare quello che avrebbe sempre fatto da quel momento in poi: guidare l'azione. Cogliere l'attimo. Entrare in sintonia con gli altri. Era naturale come respirare, se ne sorprendeva lui stesso. E fin dalla prima volta che qualcosa era crollato loro addosso…

_Lei è al sicuro?_

Non sapeva neanche il suo nome la prima volta che se l'era chiesto.

Era iniziato così. Fin dal primo giorno si erano gravitati attorno come due pianeti. Complementari e abbinati in battaglia, misteriosamente sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda fuori. Lei era così diversa. Così innocente e così profondamente saggia. Così compassionevole anche verso i peggiori nemici. E sembrava che in qualche modo riuscisse a capirlo più di quanto lui capisse se stesso. Vedeva la sofferenza dietro i suoi moti di rabbia e non se ne risentiva. Era sempre pronta a difenderlo quando qualcun altro fraintendeva. Era pronta a difendere tutti, se era per questo, anche rischiando se stessa. Rispettava il suo desiderio di solitudine, e gli sorrideva confortante quando tornava. E ogni volta che un vecchio dolore o una nuova pena gli straziava l'anima, era lì per consolarlo. Per appoggiarlo in tutto. Lei _sapeva_.

E lui si accorgeva subito se qualcosa la faceva star male, anche quando lei cercava di nasconderlo. Comprendeva il suo bisogno di amare, la sua nostalgia. Era lì quando le serviva una spalla su cui piangere. La sosteneva, la proteggeva. Si preoccupava della sua fragilità. Avrebbe voluto vederla in salvo. Avrebbe voluto non farla assistere a nessun male, a nessun dolore. Era fortunato, pensava. Pochi possono dire di avere un'amica così preziosa…

Un'amica…

Un amico…

E intanto continuavano a cercarsi la mano istintivamente ogni volta che qualcosa li spaventava o li emozionava. Ridevano e sorridevano insieme, per le stesse cose. Si comprendevano coi gesti, con le occhiate. Si addormentavano vicini con totale fiducia nei momenti tranquilli, si coprivano a vicenda di piccole attenzioni… e l'uno cercava sempre di proteggere l'altro… e la paura, la disperazione nei loro occhi, quando credevano di perdersi nel pericolo…

Se n'erano accorti tutti. Amici e nemici. Non era tanto difficile da capire. Altrimenti nessuno avrebbe potuto pensare di usarlo come arma contro di loro. Solo loro non riuscivano a rendersene conto. Forse solo per ingenuità. Forse perché per entrambi era una cosa nuova, qualcosa che non avevano mai pensato di poter provare prima. O forse per la loro condizione… perché credevano che ormai fosse impossibile vivere in modo normale… L'avevano tenuto nascosto perfino a se stessi, mentre continuava a crescere… ad approfondirsi sempre più… fino a diventare una gioia e un dolore continui… fino a minacciare di esplodere…

Fino a quella notte…[11]

Quella terribile notte…

Quella meravigliosa notte…

Che li aveva quasi uccisi…

E li aveva scagliati l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra…

Quella notte avrebbero dovuto benedirla.

* * *

-Avevo giurato che io, tra tutti, non ti avrei mai spezzato il cuore.

-E non l'hai fatto. Me l'hai rifatto nuovo.

* * *

[8] Nell'episodio 34, ovviamente.

[9] Episodio 20.

[10] Episodio 12, s'intende. E vedi anche il manga, che riproduce fedelmente…

[11] Episodio 37 (come avrete capito). Le allusioni precedenti erano su quello, e anche le tante che seguiranno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4**

_-Io andavo per il sentiero, tu per il sentiero venivi,_

_Il mio amore cadde nelle tue braccia, il tuo amore tremò nelle mie._

_Da allora il mio cielo di notte ebbe stelle_

_E per raccoglierle la tua vita si fece fiume._

_Per te ogni roccia che toccheranno le mie mani_

_Dev'essere sorgente, aroma, frutto e fiore.-_

_-Per te ogni spiga deve stringere il suo grano_

_E in ogni spiga deve sgranarsi il mio amore.-_

Pablo Neruda, _Pelleas y Melisanda_

* * *

La nave era atterrata, la passerella era stata calata. Gli altri si erano precipitati fuori. -Ragazzi! Ragazzi! -Finalmente vi abbiamo trovati… -Eravamo così in pensiero… -Cosa è successo? -State bene? Diteci che state bene!

Non erano riusciti neanche a sorridere per rassicurarli.

Non erano riusciti neanche a guardarsi, a sorridersi ancora una volta.

Erano caduti.

Avevano consumato anche l'ultima briciola di forza.

Se fossero arrivati a prenderli anche solo un attimo più tardi, sarebbero morti per puro esaurimento.

Quasi incoscienti, avevano sentito vagamente le grida preoccupate… le mani che li afferravano, che li portavano su… che li posavano sui tavoli dell'infermeria. Erano sprofondati nel sonno, con il ronzio familiare delle apparecchiature a cui erano stati collegati, che restituivano loro goccia a goccia l'energia perduta.

_Siamo al sicuro adesso._

Avevano detto loro poi che era stato difficile prepararli. Perché per quanto provassero, le loro mani non volevano staccarsi.

* * *

Una settimana dopo si erano ristabiliti del tutto. Lei era potuta uscire dall'infermeria per prima, perché a parte l'esaurimento delle celle energetiche non aveva subito danni. Anzi, il professore si era detto sorpreso che fossero riusciti ad arrivare così lontano: «È come se qualcosa vi avesse _sovralimentato_»_. _Lui era dovuto rimanere dentro più a lungo, per il delicato intervento di ricostruzione. Reso ancor più delicato dal fatto che non aveva voluto un pezzo di ricambio. Si era ostinato a pretendere che gli fosse lasciato il «cuore regalato». E nessuno era riuscito a comprendere il motivo di tanta insistenza. Lei sapeva, ma taceva.

Per tutta quella settimana non si erano neanche visti. Non si poteva entrare nel «reparto intensivo» senza permesso. E lei aveva un po' paura a chiederlo. Non sapeva cosa dirgli quando l'avrebbe guardato di nuovo in viso. E se per lui quella disavventura non avesse avuto lo stesso significato? E se l'avesse trattata esattamente come prima, mentre lei ormai sapeva di non potere più? Cosa avrebbe fatto?

Infine il giorno desiderato e temuto era arrivato. Era guarito. E appena tornato tra loro, appena era riuscito a districarsi dal cumulo di amici che gli erano saltati addosso e quasi avevano vanificato una settimana di fatica del professore, l'aveva invitata a uscire per una passeggiata la mattina dopo. Doveva dirle una cosa.

Il cuore le si era fermato per un attimo. «Sì», aveva mormorato soltanto.

* * *

Non era la loro prima gita in macchina, ma di sicuro era stata la più silenziosa. Lui aveva guidato tutto il tempo senza parlare. Lei non riusciva a rompere il silenzio, e non riusciva quasi neanche a guardarlo. Era come se le facesse male agli occhi, come se la abbagliasse. _È bellissimo. _Ora sapeva di aver pensato questo la prima volta che l'aveva visto. _È come… se fosse fatto d'oro. Oro puro. _E si era detta… _Non dovrà più soffrire… penserò io a lui…_

_E se mi dicesse che dobbiamo dimenticare tutto? E se mi dicesse che non possiamo permetterci certi sentimenti?_

_E se invece mi dicesse…_

Tremava fino in fondo al suo essere al solo pensiero. Non sapeva se era più il desiderio o la paura che fosse così…

Alla fine lui si era fermato accanto a una bella spiaggia solitaria. Pochi alberi folti davano ombra in una bellissima giornata di sole. L'aveva aiutata a scendere ed era rimasto contento della sua meraviglia di fronte a quello spettacolo di mare limpido e calmo a perdita d'occhio. -L'ho scoperta qualche tempo fa. Non ci viene mai nessuno. Io ci vengo sempre da solo… quando voglio un po' di pace per pensare. Ora… ci sono venuto per pensare a te.

Già. Gli era sempre piaciuto il mare. Forse perché era una forza immensa ma contenuta, tranquilla pur essendo devastante. Come avrebbe voluto essere lui, come in realtà era. Adesso più che mai. Lei era trasalita internamente a quelle parole. Si era seduto sotto un albero, sulla poca erba verde, e l'aveva fatta sedere accanto a sé. Poi le aveva chiuso la mano nella sua, posata sul ginocchio. E aveva cominciato a parlare.

* * *

_Ricordi?…_

Era stato come rivivere tutta la vita dall'inizio. La sua voce era calma, tranquilla, sicura. La riportava indietro a tutti i momenti belli, a quelli dolorosi, a quelli che fino allora erano passati inosservati. La volta che era stata colpita alle spalle. Le rive del lago nella notte stellata. Quando erano quasi morti per proteggere i compagni. La mano racchiudeva la sua quietamente, avvolgendola completamente, senza stringere e senza lasciarla andare. Stavano bene le loro mani l'una nell'altra. Come se dovessero starci da sempre. Il sole si spostava con dolcezza nel cielo. Sembrava che il tempo non passasse mai.

E piano piano la sua paura era passata. Era tutto così naturale. Così logico. Così chiaro. Senza quasi accorgersene si era appoggiata contro il suo braccio, contro la sua spalla, ascoltandolo respirare, ascoltandolo raccontare. Eppure aveva ugualmente sentito come un rombo di tuono nelle orecchie quando finalmente per la prima volta _le aveva detto…_

Che strano. Aveva immaginato che avrebbe pianto. Che si sarebbe gettata tra le sue braccia chiamandolo per nome. E invece si limitò ad annuire, a rispondergli in un sussurro. Non c'era bisogno di nient'altro. Entrambi _sapevano_. Voleva solo restare così, in quel posto, a sentire quella voce, ad ascoltare quei sentimenti scorrere, per l'eternità.

Erano rimasti lì, immobili in quell'incanto che non volevano spezzare, per chissà quanto tempo. Alla fine lui era stato il primo a riscuotersi, alzandosi in piedi e tendendole la mano. -Vieni…

-Sì…

Voleva soltanto aiutarla ad alzarsi. E anche lei non aveva pensato ad altro. Invece erano scivolati l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra. Uno sguardo stupito… che subito si era fatto appassionato…

E… il loro PRIMO BACIO… dolcissimo, interminabile…

Ne avevano avuto timore entrambi. Di poter non provare niente. Di sentire solo gelo. Perché dopotutto loro non erano stati fatti per questo. Invece si era ritrovata imprigionata nella tenera violenza della sua stretta, nella dolcezza di miele delle sue labbra. Aveva avuto un piccolo moto di paura, ma lui l'aveva trattenuta dolcemente. E aveva sentito il suo amore filtrarle lentamente in tutto il corpo, da ogni poro della sua pelle, riscaldandola… colmandola… sommergendola… fin quasi a travolgerla…

Perché era di QUESTO che lui aveva sempre avuto il bisogno più disperato. Il dolore più grande della sua vita non era stato quello di non essere amato, ma di non poter dare a nessuno tutto l'amore che aveva dentro di sé. Che cresceva sempre di più, dolente, inutile, rifiutato. Fino a diventare come una marea. Una marea che ora le si stava riversando dentro. Rendendosi conto della veemenza di quel sentimento, lui cercò di allentare l'abbraccio, come per timore di farle male. Ma stavolta fu lei a trattenerlo. Voleva tutto il suo cuore. Non gli avrebbe permesso di togliergliene una briciola… o sarebbe morta…

E la gioia profonda, purissima, che li invase… quella sensazione meravigliosa di pienezza, di completezza, di saldezza, come se qualcosa dentro di loro, nel corpo, nell'anima, fosse andata a posto, avesse trovato il suo posto… qualcosa che aspettava da sempre di riunirsi alla sua parte mancante. Perché qualunque dio li avesse creati, li aveva fatti l'uno per l'altra.

_Ti ho cercato ovunque. E tu eri qui._

E quando dopo un'eternità si erano staccati, allora era stato il tempo delle lacrime… dello stringersi perdutamente, del ridere tra i singhiozzi, del chiamarsi infinitamente per nome… del mormorarsi mille tenere sciocchezze…

_Ti amo… ti amo… ti amo…_

Erano liberi ora.

* * *

_Amore mio. Mio. Mio. Mio!…_

_Sono felice… sono felice… come mai nella mia vita…_

_Tienimi vicino a te… tienimi stretta… non lasciarmi mai…_

E quel risvegliarsi meravigliato, quello scoprire all'improvviso, con un tenero soprassalto di gratitudine:

_Non soffro più._

Quando ormai era quasi il tramonto, si erano infine resi conto che a casa dovevano starsi chiedendo dov'erano finiti. Le uniche parole pronunciate durante il viaggio di ritorno furono:

-Il difficile sarà dirlo agli altri.

Già. Certo. Come se gli altri non avessero capito già tutto diecimila anni prima di loro. Credevano di avere a che fare con dei fessi? Li stavano aspettando tutti con i nasi incollati alle finestre, e appena li videro arrivare gli sciamarono incontro e li portarono in trionfo senza neanche lasciargli il tempo di dire A, al grido di «Perché lui è un bravo ragazzo…» e altre cose molto meno ripetibili. E volevano sapere TUTTI I DETTAGLI.

Fin da quella prima volta, si erano scambiati uno sguardo molto eloquente al di sopra delle loro teste.

_Se mai vorremo combinare qualcosa, dovremo levarceli di torno._

* * *

Quello che li aveva più toccati era stata la reazione del professore.

-Avete scelto una strada difficile- aveva detto, quando erano andati a parlargli nel suo studio. -Ma chi sono io per impedirvi di seguirla? Spero solo che siate davvero felici nonostante tutto.- E aveva allargato le braccia quasi in un gesto di scusa.

* * *

Erano cambiati da allora? Sì… no. Cambiati non era la parola giusta. Si cambia quando si diventa… qualcosa d'altro. Loro erano diventati più se stessi.

Si comportavano come al solito. In battaglia e fuori, non era cambiato niente. Solo che lui sorrideva più spesso. Quell'espressione malinconica che gli conoscevano così bene era completamente sparita.[12] E lei era diventata più decisa, più ferma nelle sue posizioni. Pronta anche a prendere il comando e guidarlo quando lo vedeva smarrito.[13] Era come se assorbissero l'uno la forza dell'altro migliorandosi a vicenda. Se c'era mai stata una coppia d'acciaio… in TUTTI i sensi… erano loro. Erano diventati ancor più il punto di riferimento e il centro nevralgico della squadra.

E poi c'erano i rari momenti che riuscivano a ritagliarsi per loro. Quando potevano andare a fare una passeggiata in città, o tornare alla spiaggia. Niente di speciale. Niente che due ragazzi qualsiasi non avrebbero fatto. Ma era questo il punto. Poter fare le cose normali… quelle cose qualsiasi come guardare un film o prendere un gelato, o appoggiarsi al belvedere e parlare per ore… sapendo che chi li vedeva sorrideva o scuoteva la testa… imparando che la matematica è profondamente giusta: due solitudini insieme si annullano a vicenda. Era un _dono_.

E allora erano confidenze, sorrisi. Erano carezze ardenti come un soffio di scirocco. Erano giochi infantili a rincorrersi o a nascondersi, che finivano sempre in un abbraccio. Lei ci si sentiva bene tra le sue braccia. Come racchiusa nelle profondità del mare. Come in una città cinta da mura. Completamente al sicuro. Niente e nessuno poteva farle del male là. Il suo posto, la sua casa. Il suo mondo. La circondavano esattamente, come se lei fosse nata per starci. Come se fossero sempre stati uno parte dell'altra.

A volte erano lacrime. Piangeva non per se stessa, ma per lui. Aveva avuto tanto affetto da tanti, da piccola… _Tu hai avuto solo me…_ _perdonami… se fossi arrivata prima… _e lui doveva consolarla ogni volta del suo altruismo…

E a volte erano tempeste furiose d'amore, la piena del suo cuore che cercava la riva… e altre volte piogge leggere di baci come fiori che sbocciavano uno a uno… e a volte erano solo piccoli gesti… che incidevano nel cuore più profondamente di un bisturi. Lui ricordava ancora la PRIMA volta -appoggiati alla balaustrata, fuori dal ristorante sul lungomare- che lei aveva sollevato la mano scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte. Anche allora aveva avuto un fremito. -Che fai?…

-Voglio vederti meglio gli occhi- aveva risposto lei, sorridente. -Sono bellissimi.

Aveva sentito un colpo profondissimo. Come una pugnalata al cuore. No… come un coltello che gli veniva _estratto _dal cuore, e la vecchia ferita che si richiudeva per sempre. Ricordava quello che gli avevano detto altre persone, tanto tempo prima.[14] Gli aveva sempre fatto male. Ora NON CONTAVA PIÙ. «Sono bellissimi». Aveva scoperto, incredulo, di poter provare amore per se stesso…

Grazie a lei. Un altro suo dono. E quante delle sue cicatrici sparivano così, una dopo l'altra, gesto dopo sorriso dopo sussurro. Lei era una ferita che approfondendosi sempre più cancellava tutte le altre. Lasciandolo intero. Completo. A riconoscersi come non era mai accaduto. Più forte di prima… sempre più forte… per proteggerla. Per starle accanto. Sempre.

* * *

-Ogni volta che mi spezzavano il cuore…- Scosse la testa stupito al pensarci. Come sembrava tutto lontano, piccolo, insignificante ora. -Desideravo solo morire. Tu mi hai fatto desiderare di VIVERE. Solo per questo… meriteresti un premio mille volte maggiore.

-Il tuo cuore è il premio più grande. Non ho mai desiderato altro.

-Bene. Perché ce l'hai. E sarà meglio che non cambi idea, perché dovrai tenertelo per sempre. Ecco… siamo arrivati. Parcheggio.

* * *

[12] Guardare per credere, non gliela troverete una sola volta da quella puntata in poi. Triste magari, ma malinconico mai più.

[13] Come nell'episodio 41, per esempio.

[14] Nel flashback dell'episodio 12...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5**

_Forse ricorderai quell'uomo magro_

_Che uscì dall'oscurità come un coltello_

_E, prima che sapessimo, sapeva:_

_Vide il fumo e decise che veniva dal fuoco._

Pablo Neruda, _Cien Sonetos de Amor_

* * *

-Oooh!…

Le luci all'esterno erano tutte accese. Gente elegante andava e veniva incontrandosi nello spazio davanti alla facciata in stile greco. La compagnia che doveva esibirsi era delle più famose, quindi tutte le personalità cittadine ed altre in visita si erano fatte un dovere di partecipare, anche se poi magari della storia non avrebbero capito niente. Signore in pelliccia, stracariche di gioielli, e uomini in frac con gemelli lampeggianti… a confronto loro due sembravano appena usciti dalla festa della scuola.

-Guarda- disse lui indicando il cartellone. -Questi li conosco di nome… ci aveva detto il nostro bel tipo che erano suoi amici. Ecco come ha avuto i biglietti. Ma i costumi mi sembrano un po' strani…

-Oh… mi sento così piccola stasera! Guarda quella! Avrà addosso mezzo milione in diamanti…

-Quella chi?

-Oh, dai! Ti è appena passata vicino! Ti ha anche guardato…

-Per tua informazione, _tenshi_, quando ci sei tu con me io non _vedo _né _sento _nessun altro. Per questo mi devi guidare… E poi, potranno esserci tutte le dame che vuoi ma tutti quanti stanno guardando solo te.

-Ma no! Che dici…- E all'improvviso ebbe un lampo malizioso negli occhi. -Saranno le signore a guardare TE, casomai…

-Uh? E perché dovrebbero?

Diceva sul serio. _Oro puro. _-Non lo _sai_, vero?- gli disse con tenerezza ammirata. -Non capisci tu stesso quanto sei meraviglioso.

-Lo dirai tu.- Quando era imbarazzato non arrossiva, ma si strofinava la testa. -Di certo io non me lo sono sentito dire da nessun altro prima.

-Già. È anche questo che ti ha sempre reso affascinante. Perché credi che tutte quelle che ti incontrano non possano fare a meno di farti la corte? Ma se stasera dovessero provarci dovranno scordarselo.- Nuovo lampo di sfida e d'orgoglio. -Tu sei MIO!

-Puoi dubitarne?

-No, _ange_- rispose lei, con una saldezza ardente nel fondo degli occhi mentre pronunciava quelle parole. -Io CREDO in te… ricordi?

Un'ombra nel suo sguardo. L'ombra del dolore più grande. Del dolore più caro. -Sì, _tenshi_- mormorò. -Ricordo.

* * *

_Ricordo. Ricordo il momento… in cui mi si aprirono gli occhi. Quasi troppo tardi… quasi…_

_Ringrazio il cielo che non sia stato così…_

_Ringrazio il cielo che lui fosse lì._

_Il migliore amico… che potessimo avere…__**[15]**_

Si portò la mano al petto…

Dove batteva e ronzava il cuore lasciatogli da quell'amico.

Come se l'era portata allora, in quel momento.

-Cos'hai detto?… Cosa…

-Che lei ti ama. Perché ti meravigli? Forse che tu non sei innamorato di lei?

-Io…

-Si vede. Credimi. Anche quel farabutto se n'era accorto. Se ne accorgerebbe chiunque.

Aveva sentito crollargli il mondo addosso.

Il passato, il presente, il futuro.

Un milione di istanti, un milione di sguardi, di parole. Ognuno un lampo di qualcosa che era gioia e dolore, pace e tempesta.

_Lei?… Perché? Com'è possibile che lei… per me…_

_E perché no?_

_Forse che io…_

La verità l'aveva colpito più forte di un'esplosione. Non sentiva neanche più il dolore. Un _altro _dolore ne aveva preso il posto

_amore_

un dolore che era stato con lui tutto il tempo e non se n'era mai accorto

_amore_

così vicino a lui che non se n'era mai accorto

_amore_

così innamorato di lei che non se n'era mai accorto

_amore_

più vicino del sangue… più vicino dell'anima… più vicino di ogni altra cosa… sempre in sottofondo a tutti i suoi pensieri, a tutte le sue azioni… anche quando credeva che fosse altro a fargli battere il cuore, era SEMPRE LEI… SOLO LEI…

_E ora… perché proprio ora…_

Il dolore l'aveva sommerso. Il terrore l'aveva afferrato.

_Io voglio vivere…_

Non l'aveva mai pensato prima. Aveva sempre detto _sopravvivere_.

_Non posso morire prima di averglielo detto!_

-Non riesco… a camminare…- aveva mormorato, soffocato.

-Ci penso io. Andrò a cercarla. Ma così tu resterai solo.

-Non m'importa cosa mi può succedere… ti prego… vai… trovala… aiutala… riportala… da me…

Lo aveva sentito allontanarsi senza neanche guardare. Nel profondo dell'anima aveva gridato una preghiera disperata, la prima da tanto, tanto tempo.

_Amore…_

_Non mi lasciare!_

* * *

_Il migliore amico che potessimo avere…_

Si portò la mano al viso…

Dove sentiva ancora il bruciore di quando l'aveva colpita.

-Piangerti addosso così non servirà ad aiutarlo.

-Ma io…

-Credi che lui ti porti rancore? Credi che lui non ti capisca? Se pensi che basti così poco a uccidere il suo amore per te…

-Io… non…

-Se lo ami davvero devi _crederci_… devi aver fede in lui… o gli fai un torto. Devi _credere _che ti vorrà nonostante tutto. Perché è così. Se non lo fosse… non sareste davvero innamorati.

Aveva sbarrato gli occhi.

Si era sentita sprofondare…

_Noi innamorati…_

Non aveva avuto la forza neanche per tentare di negarlo.

Il cuore le era scoppiato. Una luce bianca terribile, dolcissima che le aveva avvolto il cuore e la mente

_amore_

la luce davanti ai suoi occhi, e il fuoco dorato nel suo cuore

_amore_

avevano LO STESSO VOLTO

_amore_

la stessa bellezza… la stessa dolcezza… la stessa nobiltà di cuore…

_amore_

_L'uomo più buono e più caro del mondo…_

_È vero… è tutto vero…_

Le tenerezze… le collere… le paure che aveva provato per lui tutto quel tempo…

_Era per questo…_

_Io lo amo… l'ho sempre amato…_

_Cosa ho fatto!… L'ho lasciato là… da solo…_

Un brivido violentissimo l'aveva scossa in tutto il corpo.

_Io devo tornare da lui…_

E si era alzata in piedi.

_Non morirà… e se anche succedesse… non morirà da solo!_

L'altro si era accorto del cambiamento nella sua espressione. E le aveva sorriso.

-Lui ha bisogno di _te _ora.

-Lo so. Andiamo.

_Amore…_

_Sono qui… sto arrivando…_

_Ti salverò…_

* * *

_Senza di lui dove saremmo ora…_

_Probabilmente saremmo morti senza neanche essere riusciti ad amarci…_

_Non potremo dimenticarlo mai._

Si ripresero insieme con un sussulto. Ognuno sapeva a cosa stava pensando l'altro. Di comune accordo, non ne parlarono. Lui le prese soltanto la mano, portandosela al cuore in un gesto eloquente.

_Ho promesso che non l'avrei sprecato…_

_Sarà tuo fino alla fine dei miei giorni._

-Se ci vogliono guardare lascia che guardino. Al limite, sai cosa penseranno?

-No, cosa?

-«Che bella coppia…» e scoppieranno d'invidia. Nonostante i loro diamanti e visoni. Del resto… lo sai cosa sembriamo stasera?

-Cosa sembriamo?

Lui le sorrise dolcemente. -Esattamente quello che siamo.[16]

* * *

[15] Ebbene sì, questa è una citazione da _Ladyhawke_. Fucilatemi pure.

[16] Come nell'episodio 34...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6**

_And all I ever needed was the one_

_Like freedom feels where wild horses run_

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_You're all I ever needed_

_Oh, baby, you're the one._

Elton John

* * *

-Stai comoda? Per fortuna non sono poltrone troppo vicine al palco… la luce a volte è abbagliante. Mi hanno detto che ci sarà un solo intervallo dopo il secondo atto. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?

-Tutto bene, grazie. Non devi preoccuparti sempre per tutto! Dai… siediti vicino a me.

-Obbedisco.- Estrasse un paio di foglietti colorati di tasca mentre si sistemava. -Ho preso i volantini dalla maschera. Guarda queste scene di anteprima…

-Hai ragione… i costumi SONO strani. Certo, sono medievali… ma hanno qualcosa…

-Gli attori hanno un bel volto, non trovi?

-Di quest'opera conoscerai la trama, spero…

-Devo deluderti. Solo molto a grandi linee. Lo sai che sono sempre stato un ignorante.

-Non permetterti di parlare così di te in mia presenza! Comunque… anch'io non la vedo da tanto che l'ho quasi dimenticata… sarà bello riscoprirla assieme.

-Ma tu GUARDA…- esclamò lui all'improvviso, quasi strappandole di mano il volantino e sgranando gli occhi.

-Cosa? Cos'è stato?

-Non ci credo… non te ne sei accorta? Guarda qui tra i nomi del cast… _consulente alla regia_…

-Quel nome?

-Non è il _vero _nome di…

-No!

-Ma allora…

-Oh santo cielo… non avrà organizzato TUTTO per farci una sorpresa?

In quel momento le luci cominciarono ad abbassarsi. Ancora interdetti, si accomodarono meglio nei loro posti e iniziarono a fissare il sipario che si apriva. Poi tirarono un respiro profondo. Comunque fosse, ormai sarebbe andata. Bisognava solo stare a guardare e godersela.

_L'unico problema è quanto resisterà questo dannato bracciolo qua in mezzo._

Il coro aveva esposto l'argomento della tragedia -un po' formalmente- ed ecco che i due buffoni, Sansone quello alto e Gregorio quello basso, si sparavano lazzi sulla loro voglia di combattere contro i Montecchi per i Capuleti nella prima scena. Volevano sembrare coraggiosi e non riuscivano a far altro che dire baggianate.

_SANSONE: Mi dovranno sentire finché riuscirò a tener duro, e si sa che io sono un bel pezzo di carne._

_GREGORIO: Meno male che non sei pesce, se no saresti un baccalà._

-Pfff…

-Sttt!- si sentì dalla fila davanti.

-Scusate… lo dicevo che stasera avremmo disturbato…

-Eh, già… le famiglie di Romeo e Giulietta sono rivali…

-Passione proibita.

-Già.

-Aspetta. Sta entrando in scena Romeo.

Benvolio aveva finito di parlare della malinconia inspiegabile del cugino ed eccolo accoglierlo più tetro di una notte senza luna, la casacca mezzo di fuori, e ascoltare la sua lunga tirata lagnosa sul suo amore inconsolabile per Rosalina.

-Rosalina? E chi è?

-Romeo e Giulietta non si conoscono ancora. Lui crede di essere pazzo di questa Rosalina che non lo ricambia…

-Uhm. Però si sente qualcosa nella sua voce… non è _sincero_.

-La vera passione è un'altra cosa… vero?

-Vero.

Benvolio allora proponeva a Romeo d'infiltrarsi mascherati alla festa dei Capuleti…

_BENVOLIO: A questa stessa antica festa dei Capuleti_

_ Cena la bella Rosalina, che tu tanto ami,_

_ Con tutte le bellezze ammirate di Verona:_

_ Vacci, e con occhio inalterato paragona_

_ Il suo viso a qualcuno che io ti mostrerò,_

_ E ti farò pensare che il tuo cigno è un corvo._

_ROMEO: Quando la devota religione degli occhi miei_

_ Sosterrà tale falsità, le lacrime diventino fuoco:_

_ E questi che, spesso sommersi, mai poterono morire,_

_ Come eretici manifesti siano bruciati e bugiardi._

_ Una più bella del mio amore! Il sole che tutto vede_

_ Non vide mai la sua pari dall'inizio del mondo._

-Aspetta e vedrai, amico…

-Stttt!

Poi l'azione si spostava in casa di Giulietta. I genitori di lei avevano pensato di sfruttare la festa di quella sera per presentarle Paride, a cui progettavano di farla sposare. Lei, ignara di cosa fossero amore e matrimonio, rispondeva quasi con indifferenza.

-Giulietta però era _bruna _tutte le altre volte che l'ho vista.

-Direi proprio di sì.

Ed ecco Romeo e i suoi amici con le fiaccole e le maschere… lui sempre più cupo, loro sempre più solleciti a cercare di sollevarlo. Soprattutto Mercuzio, che sparava un frizzo dopo l'altro- e tutti cadevano inesorabilmente nel vuoto.

-Ah! Benvolio l'amico posato… e Mercuzio l'amico spiritoso…

-Anche senza quelle assurde parrucche…

-Ti fa venire voglia di fantasticare, vero?

Lei annuì. Chinò lievemente la testa e cercò la sua mano sul bracciolo.

Stava arrivando il punto culminante del primo atto. In casa Capuleti si aprivano le danze…

Romeo era di spalle, stava ancora parlando ostinato con gli amici. Al suono della musica si volta…

E si leva la maschera dal volto…

E la sua espressione muta completamente…

_ROMEO: Chi è quella dama che arricchisce la mano_

_ Di quel cavaliere?_

_SERVITORE: Non so, messere._

_ROMEO: Oh, ella insegna alle torce come splendere!_

_ Sembra sospesa sulla guancia della notte_

_ Come un ricco gioiello all'orecchio di un'Etiope-_

_ Bellezza troppo grande per usarla, troppo preziosa per la terra!_

_ Così spicca una nivea colomba in uno stormo di corvi,_

_ Come quella dama spicca sulle sue compagne._

_ Appena finita la danza, guarderò dove si ferma,_

_ E, toccando la sua, farò benedetta la mia rude mano._

_ Ha il mio cuore amato prima d'ora? Rinnegalo, o vista!_

_ Perché non avevo mai visto la vera bellezza prima di stasera._

-Sai…

-Shhh…

Romeo non sentiva più neanche i suoi amici chiamarlo. Si avvicinò come attratto da una calamita e iniziò a danzare, lui che aveva detto di non esserne capace. Appena si trovarono di fronte e le mani si appoggiarono l'una all'altra, si bloccarono tutti e due nel mezzo della sala senza rendersene conto. Giulietta fu presa dal suo stesso turbamento, anche se cercava di rispondergli a tono. Bisbigliavano sempre più fievolmente, e da palma a palma che erano le loro mani nella posizione della danza, le dita più forti e quelle più sottili s'intrecciarono con la facilità dei pezzi di un incastro, mentre la schermaglia finalmente finiva e si baciavano… una, due volte… e le mani si stringevano sempre più forte…

Esattamente come quelle posate sul bracciolo.

I due innamorati non si erano neanche chiesti il nome e già sapevano di essere destinati l'uno all'altra.

_Ora il vecchio desiderio giace sul letto di morte,_

_E un giovane affetto si apre ad esserne l'erede._

_La bella per cui l'amore si lagnava e voleva morire,_

_Paragonata alla tenera Giulietta, non è più bella._

_Ora Romeo è amato e ama in contraccambio,_

_Entrambi stregati dall'incanto degli sguardi…_

Era un po' difficile seguire la trama quando qualcuno giocava con le tue dita una a una…

Ecco che inizia il secondo atto. La scena del balcone. Romeo e Giulietta avevano saputo di essere nemici- e lui DOVEVA parlarle e dichiararsi. Si nasconde agli amici che lo cercano e scavalca il muro del giardino…

_MERCUZIO: Romeo! Lunatico! Matto! Appassionato! Innamorato!_

_ Compari dinanzi a noi nelle sembianze di un sospiro;_

_ Di' solo una rima e io sarò soddisfatto:_

_ Grida solo "Ahimè", di' solo "cuore" e "amore"…_

Ma le battute di Mercuzio passarono inascoltate. Romeo rimase nascosto finché non se ne furono andati. Poi ebbe un altro motivo per restare nascosto. LEI è apparsa sul balcone… come un sole che sorge… e chiama il suo nome…

_GIULIETTA: È solo il tuo nome che è mio nemico._

_ Tu saresti te stesso anche se non fossi un Montecchi._

_ Prendi un altro nome! Che cos'è un Montecchi?_

_ Non è mano, né piede, né braccio, né volto,_

_ Né alcuna parte che appartenga all'uomo._

_ Che cos'è un nome? Quella che chiamiamo rosa_

_ Con ogni altro nome avrebbe lo stesso profumo._

_ Così anche Romeo, se non si chiamasse Romeo,_

_ Conserverebbe la cara perfezione che è sua,_

_ Senza quel titolo. Romeo, getta via il tuo nome;_

_ E in cambio di quel nome, che non è parte di te,_

_ Prendi tutto di me._

_ROMEO: Ti prenderò in parola._

_ Chiamami solo amore, e sarò ribattezzato._

_ D'ora in poi non sarò mai più Romeo._

-Oh…

La mano si allentò. La stretta si fece diversa…

E ammutolirono…

La scena pareva diventare grande quanto il mondo.

_Mille tenere sciocchezze…_

Lei gli chiede se la ama…

Lui le chiede se lo ama…

Lei risponde quasi tra le lacrime…

_Eppure non desidero se non quello che ho._

_La mia ricchezza è sconfinata come il mare,_

_Il mio amore altrettanto profondo: più te ne do,_

_Più ne ho: perché entrambe le cose sono infinite._

E decidono di sposarsi subito, il giorno dopo…

Quant'è diverso Romeo il giorno dopo! Come scherza con gli amici, rispondendo frecciata su frecciata a Mercuzio che deve dichiararsi sconfitto! E si presenta alla cella di Frate Lorenzo allegro come un raggio di sole. Per buona sorte il vecchio, esperto erborista e compositore di pozioni, è il confessore di tutti e due… _Heh… _È lui che dovrà accettare di unirli in matrimonio. Al vedere il suo pupillo così cambiato ha un dubbio… _Dio perdoni i peccati! Sei stato con Rosalina?_

E Romeo si dipinge di perplessità… Rosalina? Chi? Poi ricorda e sorride…

_Con Rosalina? No, mio padre spirituale._

_Ho dimenticato quel nome, e il dolore che significa._

Gli spiega cosa è successo, cosa vuol fare, ora, subito. E il buon padre lo rimprovera, lo ritiene uno sbandato, una banderuola. Ma alla fine si convince.

_ROMEO: Ti prego, non sgridarmi. Colei che amo ora_

_ Rende grazia per grazia e amore per amore:_

_ L'altra non lo fece mai._

_FRATE: Oh, lei sapeva bene_

_ Che il tuo amore ripeteva a memoria ciò che non sapeva leggere._

_ Ma vieni, giovane volubile, vieni, vieni con me;_

_ Per una considerazione sarò tuo complice:_

_ Perché quest'unione può provarsi così felice_

_ Da mutare il rancore delle vostre casate in puro amore._

E alla fine Giulietta arriva… I due sono così felici che riescono a malapena a dirselo. Frate Lorenzo ha ancora dei dubbi: pensa che il loro potrebbe essere un fuoco di paglia… troppo improvviso… destinato a finire presto. Ma ciononostante li chiama nella sua cella per celebrare le nozze:

_Venite, venite con me, e faremo le cose in breve;_

_Perché, con vostra licenza, non resterete soli_

_Finché la Santa Chiesa non avrà fatto di due un corpo solo._

Cala il sipario.

Fine del secondo atto. Luci. Intervallo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7**

_I don't want to lose you-_

_This good thing that I got-_

_'Cause if I do I will surely_

_Surely lose a lot_

_'Cause your love is better_

_Than any love I know_

_It's like thunder and lightning_

_The way you love me is frightening_

_You'd better knock, knock on wood, baby_

Amii Stewart

* * *

-Ho paura che ci saranno delle lacrime stasera…- sorrise lui dopo un lungo attimo per riprendersi. -Peggio di quando andammo a vedere «La Bella e la Bestia»…

-Io… non credevo di emozionarmi tanto… ricordavo la storia ma… non COSÌ… è quella, certo, non è stata cambiata una virgola…

-Eppure il consulente alla regia non ha fatto quasi nulla. Solo minime cose…

-Sembrava lo stesso…

-Sì. Lo so.- Diede uno sguardo fuggevole alla folla di gentiluomini e gentildonne che sciamavano verso le toilettes e commentavano elegantemente lo spettacolo. -Credi che gli intenditori ci resterebbero male se dicessimo loro che questa è una rappresentazione fatta solo per noi?

-E gli attori? Credi che lo sappiano?

-Probabilmente no. Lui avrà solo suggerito di enfatizzare un po' di più qualche battuta e così via. Quel disgraziato… si merita tutta la _creme caramel_… in FACCIA, appena lo prendo.

-Oh, dai! Ho visto che faccia hai fatto! Ti sei commosso anche tu…

-Mai detto che non fosse vero.- La guardava dall'alto, in piedi, chino sulla spalliera. -Mi sgranchirei un po' le gambe. Vuoi qualcosa dal buffet?

-No, davvero… vai pure, ti aspetto qui… non riuscirei a reggermi in piedi ancora dopo tutto…- e all'improvviso la sua espressione CAMBIÒ.

Stava ancora sorridendo, ma i suoi occhi si erano impercettibilmente INDURITI. Continuava a parlare, ma la sua voce si era TESA di un milionesimo di vibrazione. E non guardava più LUI. Aveva messo a fuoco un punto parecchi centimetri DIETRO LA SUA TESTA. Lui non si voltò neanche. Non ce n'era bisogno.

-Quell'uomo ti sta guardando.

-Uomo o donna che mi guardi io qui ci sono venuto con te.- Ma il suo tono apparentemente scherzoso era cambiato in sintonia con quello di lei. -Bene… se non ti serve niente credo che andrò in bagno. Aspettami solo un paio di minuti, va bene?- Il più lieve dei cenni d'assenso, il segno d'intesa della squadra. «D'accordo?» «D'accordo».[17]

Bisognava essere come Bonnie e Clyde per captare segnali così infinitesimali. Ma tanti anni di lotte fianco a fianco, oltre al legame emotivo, li rendevano ben più affiatati di qualsiasi coppia di spie da telefilm. E poi, quando erano insieme, entrambi sembravano avere percezioni più acute E riflessi più pronti. Forse era la loro speciale sinergia.

Lui si allontanò verso l'ingresso del teatro. Lei aspettò che fosse uscito dalla sala, poi si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente.

L'ambiente sembrò dilatarsi a dismisura… gli echi si amplificarono… stupidaggini su cosa mangeremo a cena, hai visto quella smorfiosa stasera, basta ti lascio credi che non mi sia accorta… insignificanti… cercò sotto tutto il rumore di sottofondo finché non lo distinse… eccolo… il suo passo deciso, sicuro, tranquillo… e il battito del cuore… TUM-TU- TUM… TUM-TU-TUM… _che carino… gli batte a tempo di valzer… glielo dovrei dire…_

E poi ecco l'ALTRO passo buio, frettoloso, disarmonico che cercava di essere leggero… e il respiro affannoso… poi il suono di un piccolo oggetto metallico che si metteva in posizione… CLICK…

Cercò la clip che chiudeva la borsetta, e la fece scattare.

* * *

Il bagno dei signori splendeva addirittura di marmo bianco lucidato. Fortunatamente in quel momento non c'era nessuno. Entrò lasciando la porta aperta, canticchiando, e si diresse direttamente a lavarsi le mani. Il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva non gli impedì di notare l'ombra sul pavimento nel momento esatto in cui il vano della porta fu occupato. Non si scomodò neanche a girarsi. -Questa è la nostra serata- disse con calma. -Non sei per niente gentile a rovinarcela. Devo ossessionarvi davvero se mi venite a perseguitare anche nel mio tempo libero.

L'uomo in nero aveva la pistola pronta e uno sgradevole sogghigno sudaticcio. -Dovresti sapere che per quelli come noi non esiste tempo libero. Certo che vi ho visti… sei proprio pazzo a credere di poterti comportare come una persona normale. Del resto è sempre stato il tuo punto debole. Saranno queste illusioni a distruggerti.

-O sarà quello che mi permette di distruggere sempre VOI?- Si voltò appena, per scrutarlo con la coda dell'occhio. -Come spia sei un disastro. Se sei così scadente anche come sicario non hai speranze. Te lo dico come lo direi a chiunque… vattene adesso e avrai salva la pelle. Non ho voglia di combattere oggi.

-Sei davvero pazzo. Sono io che ho la pistola puntata. E hai fatto la stupidaggine di infilarti in uno spazio RISTRETTO… dove non puoi usare i tuoi poteri come si deve.[18] Qui sei alla mia mercè.- Gli si avvicinò di un passo. Lui non si mosse. -Pensi di poter evitare con le chiacchiere che ti fulmini?

-Tu devi essere nuovo, vero?- commentò lui tranquillamente. Ma continuò a restare immobile. L'altro gli si fece alle spalle e gli strinse il braccio libero attorno alla gola, poggiandogli la canna alla testa.

-Piano, per favore… non mi sgualcire la giacca o mi arrabbierò SUL SERIO. Non hai idea di quanto sia costato farla stirare- continuò ironico, senza scomporsi, nonostante la presa fosse così forte da stritolare un uomo qualunque.

-Ha! Ecco quanto ti indeboliscono le tue emozioni. Ti credevi al sicuro. Scommetto che sei venuto qui disarmato… e ora non puoi neanche difenderti. Sei inerme.

-Sbagliato, l'una e l'altra cosa. Semplicemente non ce n'è bisogno per un pesce piccolo come te.

-Cosa vorresti dire?

-Vorrebbe dire semplicemente- esclamò un'altra voce sulla porta -che il mio uomo SA che dove va lui io sono sempre dietro a guardargli le spalle. E ora metti giù quell'affare prima che sia costretta a farti male… o che arrivi qualcuno a chiedersi cosa ci faccio nel bagno degli uomini. A parte che stargli così vicino dovrebbe essere un'esclusiva solo mia.

Il sicario si voltò di scatto ancora più sudato, nascondendoglisi dietro e premendogli più forte la canna della pistola contro la tempia. Ma dopo un istante sorrise di nuovo mostrando dei bruttissimi denti. -A chi credi di far paura, ragazzina? Non puoi sparare. Lo colpiresti. So benissimo che non vali un granché. Abbassa tu l'arma, casomai… se non vuoi che te lo ammazzi proprio davanti. E ti DISPIACEREBBE, vero?

-Ecco, lo dicevo… ci mandano sempre i novellini- sospirò lui come se fosse semplicemente un commento casuale, mentre lei continuava a puntare la pistola con occhi freddi. -Te lo ripeto per l'ultima volta. Rassegnati. È una grande verità… non puoi battere un uomo quando la sua donna lo guarda.- Rise sommessamente. -Il che spiega parecchie cosette.

-Vuoi smetterla di essere così calmo?- gridò quasi l'uomo, innervosito da questo più che da tutto il resto. -Che diavolo blaterate tutti e due? Sono IO in vantaggio qui!

-Oh, davvero?- La sua voce si indurì di colpo come un diamante. -Mi dispiace per te, amico, ma hai dimenticato una cosa… anzi, TRE. Primo, _qui _in questo «spazio ristretto»non c'è gente innocente che possiate usare come ostaggi. Secondo, IO sono in piena forma… e terzo… Amore… come diceva la tua beneamata maestra di ballo… _Un…_

-_Deux…_

-FERMI! Cosa avete in mente? FERMI O SPARO DAVVERO!

-_…Trois!_

_ZOW!_

_ZAP!_

L'uomo non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiedersi dov'era finito il suo prigioniero. Un millisecondo dopo che la sua testa era scivolata via dalla presa il laser gli aveva fatto un buco nel cervello… nel _punto preciso _dove si era trovata prima. Un forellino piccolo, netto e fumante. Senza un'ultima imprecazione, si afflosciò a terra.

-…Terzo- terminò lui aggiustandosi la cravatta mentre entrambi gli si chinavano sopra, -la _signora _qui presente ha la mira migliore da qui a Betelgeuse. Fidati. Parlo per esperienza personale. Forse nella prossima vita studierai meglio le informazioni su di noi prima di fare una cosa tanto stupida.

-Sottoscrivo- replicò lei facendosi girare la pistola tra le dita tipo cowboy prima di rimetterla nella borsetta. -È così che vanno le cose quando ci combattono in modo _leale_.

-Bel trucco. Te l'ha insegnato il _nostro _cowboy? Comunque grazie dell'aiuto tempestivo, tesoro. Tu e io facciamo proprio un bel…

-…12...

-Quando torno a casa, io a quello gli faccio MANGIARE LA TAVOLA PITAGORICA…

-Uh-oh… aspetta…- E lo tirò per la manica. -Stai indietro… non è ancora finita…

Si udì un POOOF! Sotto i loro occhi il corpo dell'avversario abbattuto si gonfiò come un _pudding _troppo lievitato e crollò su se stesso, riducendosi in polvere che si ridusse in frammenti ancor più piccoli. In pochi secondi si era dissolto senza lasciare alcuna traccia che macchiasse le porcellane immacolate.

-Che cosa è stato?

-Nuovo modello. Implode qualche istante dopo l'eliminazione, per impedire che i nemici possano perquisirlo e trovare indizi. Scommetto che questo però alle reclute non lo dicono. Il professore mi ha aggiornata proprio ieri.

-Aaah… la mia banca dati personale…

-Non la TUA soltanto, egoista.

-Sono fiero di te. Non hai avuto paura… di premere il grilletto.

-Io non avrò MAI PIÙ paura, _ange_… l'ho giurato- esclamò lei bruscamente, con la voce d'improvviso alterata. -Non avrò più né paura né dubbi. È stato per colpa della mia paura e dei miei dubbi… che una volta è quasi finito tutto. Se dovessi…- e le parole le tremarono in gola. -Se per questo dovessi RISCHIARE DI NUOVO DI PERDERTI… io…

-No!…- Lei tremava come una foglia. Lui le afferrò il viso, tenendole la guancia nella mano, affondandole le dita tra i capelli, spingendola a guardarlo. -No, _tenshi_… non pensarci nemmeno. Io non voglio più…- e a sua volta ebbe un fremito. -Non voglio mai più vederti piangere in quel modo.

-Allora abbi molta cura di te stesso, _ange_!

Lui coprì col suo il piccolo pugno stretto davanti al suo viso, e vi posò un bacio. -Sì, _tenshi_-mormorò. -Sì.

-E giurami che quando sarà il momento… sarà un solo colpo per entrambi.

-Sì…

E all'improvviso non riuscì a dire più niente. Si erano avvicinati _troppo_. La tensione, l'emozione… e la presenza l'uno dell'altro… avevano ridestato quella febbre sottile che correva in tutto il corpo… Si sentirono girare la testa…

-Oh… i tuoi occhi…

-I tuoi capelli…

-Le tue braccia…

-Le tue…

Si stavano perdendo di nuovo. Continuando a tenerle il viso, quasi esitante lui portò il dito ad accarezzarle lievemente le labbra. Lei gliele premette sul polpastrello… e poi anche sul palmo della mano…

-Sai… se adesso entrasse qualcuno… dovrebbe almeno vedere qualcosa che giustifichi che io sia qui…

-Sì…- rispose in un sussurro. E chinò il viso sul suo.

-Sigh…- sospirò mille anni dopo. -Questo volevo conservarlo per la fine della serata… finirà per diventare scontato…

-Non mi stancherò mai di te- mormorò lei col viso seminascosto contro il suo petto. -Mai.

Dalla sala sentirono arrivare il suono degli applausi. Lo spettacolo stava ricominciando. Tempo di ricomporsi.

-Bene…- sospirò lui di nuovo. -Credo che non dovremmo perderci il resto. Meglio tornare.- Le offerse galantemente il braccio. -Vogliamo andare, Bonnie?

E lei lo prese. -Ben volentieri, Clyde.

* * *

[17] Episodio 10.

[18] Come si vedrà non è del tutto vero… ma ecco _una_ delle cose sbagliate del film, secondo me. Nello _spazio_ non c'è _spazio _per correre… infatti non ha fatto _zow _neanche una volta! E che storia è senza lui che fa _zow_? Neanche gli altri hanno potuto usare molto i loro poteri… e quando li usavano erano _goffi_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8**

_Ci sarò_

_Dentro alla nostra stanza, ti dirò_

_Tutte le favole che so_

_Ma le farò cambiare_

_Inventando un lieto fine…_

_Ci sarò, prima del temporale_

_Porterò questo impermeabile che ho_

_E ci nasconderemo_

_Ad aspettare il sole che verrà;_

_Non avremo freddo più._

Enrico Ruggeri

* * *

Le luci erano già spente. Ritrovarono i loro posti a tentoni provocando non poche proteste. Inutile… sembrava il destino di tutti quanti loro: davano fastidio OVUNQUE andassero. _Siamo come una scavatrice in un negozio di cristallerie… _Tanto valeva riderne.

Si sprofondarono nelle poltrone e rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto… tanto per ritrovare il filo quanto per sbollire dalla vertigine di prima. Non che fosse facile.

Sulla scena gli amici di Romeo stavano facendosi quattro chiacchiere quando arrivava Tebaldo, il cugino di Giulietta: il corrispettivo di Mercuzio tra i Capuleti, una testa calda sempre pronto a litigare… cercava Romeo per dargli una lezione, ma Mercuzio aveva tutte le intenzioni di farsi un bel duello…

_TEBALDO: Messeri, buonasera: una parola con uno di voi._

_MERCUZIO: Solo una parola con uno di noi? Accoppiala a qualcosa: facciamo una parola e una stoccata._

_TEBALDO: Mi troverete abbastanza pronto a questo, messere, se me ne darete occasione._

_MERCUZIO: Non potreste prendervi l'occasione senza che ve la dia?_

-Ma… Tebaldo…

-Be', non che gli stia male quel colore di capelli… sarà interessante la scena del duello…

-Allora combatteranno davvero?

-Sì…- Lei si fece seria. -Ed è da qui che… che comincia a precipitare tutto.

Entra in scena Romeo. Torna direttamente dal suo matrimonio. È tanto inebriato da quel che è appena accaduto da camminare a un metro da terra. Non augura male a nessuno, tantomeno alla famiglia della sua sposa. Risponde con gentilezza agli insulti del suo rivale, non raccoglie la provocazione. E non si rende conto che in questo modo appare un vigliacco agli occhi dell'amico. Mercuzio non lo sopporta e decide di vendicare lui stesso il suo onore. I due attaccabrighe sguainano le spade.

-Ecco una cosa che noi non vedremo capitare mai.

-Eccetto quando litigano per il telecomando.

-Però sono bravi…

Gli morirono le parole in bocca. Romeo, cercando di mettere pace, si era gettato tra i litiganti e così aveva bloccato la visuale a Mercuzio… dando all'altro l'occasione di sferrare un colpo mortale. Mercuzio era ferito e veniva portato via a braccia, maledicendo lui e l'odio delle due famiglie…

_MERCUZIO: Perché diavolo ti sei messo in mezzo? Sono stato ferito sotto il tuo braccio._

_ROMEO: Credevo di agire per il meglio._

_MERCUZIO: Aiutami ad entrare in qualche casa, Benvolio,_

_ O verrò meno. La peste su entrambe le vostre casate!_

_ Mi hanno reso cibo per vermi. Ho avuto il mio,_

_ E bene per giunta. Le vostre casate!_

Romeo restava immobile, fissandosi le mani che sentiva macchiate del sangue dell'amico. Smarrimento e dolore gli combattevano in volto. Poi… una COLLERA terribile si impadroniva di lui. Al rivedere l'assassino non pensava più a nulla. Doveva solo vendicare Mercuzio. Raccoglieva la spada caduta e si gettava su Tebaldo…

_Vattene via in cielo, rispettosa mitezza,_

_E la furia dagli occhi di fuoco sia ora mia guida!_

-Oh… io…

-Non farlo… non farlo…- sentì mormorare al suo fianco. Si voltò e la vide con le mani sulla bocca. Quella scena era TROPPO realistica, decise. -Ehi… shhh… calma… non sta succedendo davvero…

-Sì… ma lui non sa che…

Romeo aveva scagliato un affondo impetuoso. Tebaldo non aveva potuto evitarlo… ed era caduto a terra morto. Tutta la furia allora sembrò abbandonare di colpo il corpo del ragazzo… che svuotato, inebetito guardava senza vedere quanto aveva fatto, rifiutando di rendersene conto. Solo le grida di Benvolio lo riscuotevano: «Scappa… scappa…» perché le guardie del principe stavano arrivando…

Il principe aveva stabilito la pena di morte per chi duellasse ancora in città. Romeo doveva essere giustiziato. Le proteste della famiglia, dell'amico rimasto, che non era stato lui a cominciare lo scontro, servirono solo a convincere il principe ad alleggerire la pena commutandola nell'esilio.

Di questo Giulietta non sa ancora niente… lei aspetta impaziente la sua prima notte di nozze, la sogna, la teme… è la balia, sconvolta, a portarle la notizia. La morte del suo caro cugino per mano del suo sposo. Una notizia che la distrugge. Si getta sul letto in lacrime, senza più forze, imprecando contro l'uomo che ha sposato, chiamandolo demonio…

Un tremito. Una stretta… «No… guarda…»

_NUTRICE: Non c'è fede,_

_ Né fedeltà, né onestà negli uomini: tutti spergiuri,_

_ Tutti traditori, tutti malvagi, tutti ipocriti._

_ Ah, dov'è il mio servo? Datemi dell'acquavite._

_ Questi dolori, queste sofferenze, questi lutti mi invecchiano._

_ Vergogna su Romeo!_

Giulietta solleva imperiosamente la testa…

_GIULIETTA: Che ti si secchi la lingua_

_ Per averlo augurato! Lui non è nato per la vergogna._

_ Sulla sua fronte la vergogna arrossirebbe di posarsi,_

_ Perché è un trono dove l'onore può essere incoronato_

_ Unico monarca di tutto l'universo._

_ Che bestia sono stata a inveire contro di lui!_

_NUTRICE: Volete parlar bene di chi ha ucciso vostro cugino?_

_GIULIETTA: Dovrei parlar male di colui che è mio sposo?_

_ Ah, mio povero signore, che lingua benedirà il tuo nome_

_ Quando io, tua sposa da tre ore, l'ho maledetto?_

-Però! Giulietta ha…

-…un bel caratterino, sì. Non lo si sarebbe sospettato, vero? Non sa niente di come sono andate le cose… ma è _sicura _che Romeo non può essere nel torto. È _decisa _a stare dalla sua parte. Se piangerà ora…

Se piangeva… era perché Romeo doveva andare via per non essere ucciso…

* * *

E Romeo non è meno disperato quando, nella cella di Frate Lorenzo dove si è rifugiato, lo raggiunge la notizia dell'esilio…

-Ed è ancora lo stesso giorno in cui si sono sposati…

-Sì… si sono conosciuti appena ieri…

-Quanto… quanto tempo dura in tutto la storia?

-Sette giorni… non di più… dalla festa di quella sera a… alla fine…

-Hanno… avuto una sola settimana…

-C'è chi ha più fortuna. Grazie a Dio.

Romeo si era gettato a terra come un morto e non voleva sentir parlare della misericordia del principe.

_Questa è tortura e non misericordia. Il paradiso è qui_

_Dove vive Giulietta, ed ogni gatto e cane_

_E topolino, ogni essere indegno_

_Vive qui in paradiso perché la può vedere._

_Ma Romeo non può!_

Forse solo ora Frate Lorenzo comincia a capire quanto sia _terribile _il sentimento che aveva giudicato superficiale. Il dolore di Romeo tocca il culmine quando viene a sapere del colpo che la sua azione ha inferto a Giulietta. Come un insensato riprende la spada per usarla contro se stesso, per distruggere il _nome _che ha fatto del male alla sua sposa…

E allora il vecchio frate tuona… _Trattieni la tua mano disperata!_

_Hai ucciso Tebaldo? Vuoi uccidere te stesso?_

_E uccidere la tua sposa, che vive della tua vita,_

_Con un dannato atto di odio contro te stesso?_

_Perché ti scagli contro la tua nascita, il cielo e la terra,_

_Se la nascita, il cielo e la terra, tutt'e tre s'incontrano_

_Insieme in te, e tu insieme li vorresti perdere?_

_Via, via! Tu disonori la tua bellezza, il tuo amore, il tuo intelletto,_

_Dei quali tutti abbondi come un usuraio,_

_E non usi nulla come dev'essere usato,_

_Come ornerebbe davvero bellezza, amore, intelletto._

Le teste si chinarono l'una sull'altra. Le mani si sfiorarono di nuovo.

-Ha ragione, sai.

-Lo so. Vale per tutti e due.

Romeo corre da Giulietta. Prima che debba fuggire hanno ancora il tempo di avere la loro notte di nozze. L'ultimo momento di felicità. L'alba che giunge li trova insieme…

Rosea come la guancia di un fiore…

…e quando si separano in qualche modo _sanno _che è l'ultima volta che si vedono vivi.

Le disgrazie non sono ancora finite. Giulietta non ha neanche cominciato di nuovo a piangere la partenza del suo amore che le arriva una notizia che per lei è PEGGIORE DELLA MORTE. Convinti che il suo dolore sia dovuto alla morte del cugino, i suoi genitori per consolarla… e per il proprio vantaggio… hanno deciso di affrettare le sue nozze con Paride. Rifiutarsi, protestare, è inutile. Suo padre getta solo la maschera amorevole per diventare un despota e minacciare di picchiarla. Anche la nutrice non le è di conforto. Rimasta completamente sola in balia della volontà di altri, la fragile fanciulla rivela la sua volontà d'acciaio. Frate Lorenzo è l'unico di cui possa ancora fidarsi. Chiederà aiuto a lui… e se non sarà in grado di dargliene… _sarà sempre in suo potere morire _prima di dover essere data a un altro uomo.

-Ma l'aiuto che lui le offrirà…

-Sarà qualcosa di POCO MENO DELLA MORTE…

Così iniziava il quarto atto. Il confessore doveva accorgersi che nell'amore Giulietta era decisa e veemente almeno quanto il suo sposo. E si arrischiava a proporle il rimedio terribile: la pozione composta da lui, che dava la morte apparente per due giorni. Dovevano tutti crederla morta, dovevano seppellirla… nel frattempo lui avrebbe mandato una lettera a Romeo per informarlo di tutto, così che venisse a prenderla e fuggissero insieme. Nonostante la determinazione della ragazza, Frate Lorenzo esitava ancora a proporre un simile rimedio… in fondo, stava scoprendo che la sua volontà era più fragile di quella dei due innamorati. Ma Giulietta non aveva esitazioni.

_Oh, ordinami di saltare, piuttosto che sposare Paride,_

_Dall'alto dei bastioni di una torre,_

_O di camminare in vicoli di ladri, o ordinami di annidarmi_

_Con i serpenti; incatenami ad orsi ruggenti,_

_Oppure nascondimi di notte in un macello,_

_Zeppo di ossa crepitanti di uomini morti,_

_Con fetidi stinchi e teschi ingialliti senza mascella;_

_O ordinami di entrare in una tomba appena scavata_

_E coricarmi con un morto nel suo sudario-_

_Cose che, a sentirle dire, mi facevano tremare-_

_E io lo farò, senza paura né dubbi,_

_Per vivere sposa immacolata del mio dolce amore._

Com'era cambiata anche Giulietta… di che cose terribili riusciva a parlare senza battere ciglio… cosa aveva il coraggio di osare per lui…

Ma una volta sola… una volta nella sua camera… quand'era il momento di fare ciò che andava fatto… sentiva riemergere tutta la sua debolezza… tutti i suoi terrori. E se la pozione non avesse avuto effetto? O se dopo averla presa non si fosse più svegliata? E se invece si fosse svegliata troppo presto e si fosse ritrovata sola nella tomba, tra i morti? Sarebbe soffocata o impazzita per la vista prima che Romeo venisse a liberarla? Vibrava tutta. Si teneva le mani, che reggevano la fiala…

…convulsamente strette al petto…

-Ehi… ti senti bene?

-Uh-uh…- Ma non staccava gli occhi dalla scena.

_No. Così NON va bene._

_Romeo, vengo! Questo lo bevo per te._

L'aveva detto come se si fosse trattato davvero di veleno. Alla fine la più grande delle sue paure aveva sovrastato tutte le altre. Di colpo svuotava il liquido in un sorso. Impallidiva in volto, cadeva all'indietro sul letto. Sprofondava nel sonno simile alla morte, con un braccio pendente sulle coperte, come se la vita l'avesse davvero abbandonata.

Che contrasto tra quella scena e l'allegria al piano di sotto, dove il padre soddisfatto governava cuochi e camerieri per le nozze del giorno dopo! E che orrore quando quelli che vanno a prendere la sposa la trovano così, ben diversa da come l'avevano immaginata! Tutta la rustica allegria si muta in pianto. I genitori, la balia, anche Paride che in fondo, poveretto, non ha alcuna colpa… Attribuiscono la disgrazia all'afflizione della fanciulla per la morte del cugino, e il corteo nuziale si trasforma in corteo funebre. Finora va tutto secondo i piani del frate. Giulietta è nella tomba… e la lettera per Romeo è stata spedita…

Ma quella lettera non arriverà mai…

All'inizio del quinto atto Romeo è a Mantova… sta guardando le stelle, presso l'alba, sperando di vedervi la sua amata. È perfino allegro, come se avesse il presagio di una consolazione. A volte anche i presagi possono sbagliarsi.

_Ho sognato che la mia sposa giungeva e mi trovava morto-_

_Strano sogno, che permette ad un morto di pensare!-_

_E spirava una tale vita coi suoi baci nelle mie labbra_

_Che io resuscitavo ed ero imperatore._

_Ahimè! Quanto dev'essere dolce possedere davvero l'amore,_

_Se solo le ombre dell'amore sono così ricche di gioia!_

Quanto dev'essere dolce…

Ma l'illusione di felicità sta per finire. Arriva il suo servitore, Baldassarre, con pessime notizie…

-Piuttosto GROSSO Baldassarre, devo dire…

Aveva parlato con tono leggero, ma lei rispose solo annuendo. Aveva ancora quel viso fisso e serio.

_ROMEO: Notizie da Verona! Come va, Baldassarre?_

_ Non mi porti una lettera del frate?_

_ Come sta la mia sposa? Sta bene mio padre?_

_ Come sta la mia Giulietta? Te lo chiedo di nuovo,_

_ Perché niente può andar male se lei sta bene._

_BALDASSARRE: Allora lei sta bene, e niente può andar male._

_ Il suo corpo dorme nel sepolcro dei Capuleti,_

_ E la sua parte immortale vive con gli angeli._

_ Io l'ho vista deposta nella cripta della sua famiglia,_

_ E ho subito preso la posta per venirvelo a dire._

_ Oh, perdonatemi se porto queste brutte notizie,_

_ Ma voi mi avete affidato questo compito, signore._

Quanto era il dolore di Romeo a queste parole? Tanto grande che non traspariva di fuori. Non piangeva. Né gridava, come aveva fatto per la morte di Mercuzio. La sua voce era bassa e fredda, come quella di un morto. Gli occhi erano gelidi e duri, ed era bianco in volto quanto la sua sposa. Mandava il servitore preoccupato a prendere i cavalli per tornare a casa. Non serviva pensare ad altro. Lui aveva già DECISO.

_Ebbene, Giulietta, io giacerò con te stanotte._

E subito si procurava il veleno rapidissimo, mortale…

-Ma… tu piangi?

-N-no… n-non preoccuparti… è la commozione… ma se solo… se solo…

Se solo la lettera fosse arrivata in tempo…

Se solo Romeo fosse arrivato un minuto più tardi…

Se solo Frate Lorenzo, avvisato della situazione, precipitatosi alla tomba, fosse arrivato un minuto prima…

All'arrivo di Romeo la tomba non era abbandonata. Paride, lo sposo mancato, è lì con un paggio… un ragazzino giovanissimo… per cospargerla di fiori. Quando vede il giovane che, mosso da una disperata determinazione, inizia a forzare la porta del sepolcro, immagina un atto di profanazione e lo sfida… e Romeo non ha più niente da perdere: dopo averlo supplicato invano di andarsene, accetta il duello. Il ragazzino urla… _Oh Signore! Si battono! _e corre a chiamare le guardie…

La forza della disperazione d'amore ha la meglio. Romeo tira una stoccata fatale a Paride e lo uccide… per poi piangerlo quando scopre di chi si tratta: uno che amava a sua volta la sua sposa, anche se non quanto lui…

_ Oh, dammi la tua mano,_

_Tu, scritto insieme a me nel libro dell'amara sventura!_

_Ti seppellirò in una tomba trionfale._

_Una tomba? Oh, no!- un faro, giovane ucciso:_

_Perché qui giace Giulietta, e la sua bellezza rende_

_Questa cripta una presenza festante piena di luce._

_Morto, giaci qui, sepolto da un uomo morto._

Entra nella tomba, recando il corpo. Lo depone accanto a quello di Tebaldo, componendolo con dolcezza… poi cerca lei… eccola… e gli manca il respiro, come quando l'ha vista per la prima volta. Si avvicina con reverenza.

_ Oh, amore mio, moglie mia!_

_La morte, che ha succhiato il miele del tuo respiro,_

_Non ha avuto potere sulla tua bellezza._

_Tu non sei vinta; l'insegna della bellezza è ancora_

_Scarlatta sulle tue labbra e sulle tue guance…_

Tutti i suoi movimenti si erano fatti lentissimi. Nella sua voce non c'era più che pace. Tutto era deciso. Si china su di lei, per baciarla per l'ultima volta. Poi, con un gesto improvviso e fulmineo, si porta la coppa del veleno alla bocca e beve…

_Questo per il mio amore! Oh, sincero speziale!_

_Il tuo veleno è rapido. Così, con un bacio io muoio._

Sentì un singhiozzo soffocato. Si girò di scatto. Lei aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Iniziarono a scenderle sulle guance come enormi gocce di pioggia azzurra.

-No…- D'impulso la afferrò, le strinse la testa sulla sua spalla, la circondò con le braccia. -No… shhh… non fare così…

Ma la tragedia andava avanti inesorabile. Romeo era morto… e lei non rispondeva, e continuava a piangere…

Frate Lorenzo era arrivato… troppo tardi… solo per posare gli occhi su quello spettacolo di morte, e inorridire. E non aveva il tempo neanche di farsi una ragione dell'accaduto. Giulietta si stava svegliando… e vedeva…

-Sigh… sigh…

-Shhh… shhh… maledizione… tanto valeva che fossimo andati a vedere un film dell'orrore…

-SSSSSST!- sibilò velenosamente una signora della fila davanti, voltandosi sdegnata. Si scontrò con uno sguardo tale che si affrettò a voltarsi di nuovo e rannicchiarsi nella sua poltrona più che poteva.

_FRATE: Un potere maggiore di quanto possiamo sovvertire_

_ Ha frustrato i nostri intenti. Vieni, vieni via._

_ Tuo marito giace qui morto sul tuo seno:_

_ E anche Paride. Vieni, ti sistemerò_

_ In un convento di sante monache._

_ Non restare a far domande, perché arrivano le guardie._

_ Vieni, vieni, buona Giulietta: non oso più restare._

_GIULIETTA: Va', esci tu di qui, perché io non me ne vado._

Quanto era grande la calma, il freddo anche nella sua voce…

Così fredda… tremante… sembrava che niente di quello che potesse dire la raggiungesse. Le lacrime scorrevano irrefrenabili come acqua. Impotente, strinse ancora più forte… sempre più forte…

_Creak_

Il bracciolo cominciava a piegarsi… a chiunque altro si sarebbero spezzate le ossa…

_Cos'è questa? Una coppa, chiusa nella mano del mio vero amore?_

_Il veleno, lo vedo, è stato la sua fine prematura._

_Crudele! L'hai bevuto tutto, non hai lasciato una goccia amica_

_Per aiutare me? Bacerò le tue labbra._

_Forse vi indugia ancora un po' di veleno_

_Per ristorarmi portandomi la morte._

_Le tue labbra sono calde!_

-Sigh… sigh… sigh…

_No. Basta._

La sua voce… un tono così forte… così pieno di comando… stava bisbigliando? All'improvviso le sembrava che le parlasse dell'interno… se la sentiva risuonare nel corpo…

_Basta. Non guardare. Non guardare più. E ascolta… solo me._

_Del rumore, sì. Allora farò presto. O felice pugnale,_

_Questo è il tuo fodero: qui riposa, e fammi morire._

_Non sta succedendo. Lo capisci? Non sta succedendo!_

Stava vorticando nel buio… un buio caldo… splendente… una nicchia di sole fatta esattamente a forma del suo corpo. La avvolgeva…

Le voci del palcoscenico andavano avanti. Ma si allontanavano…

_C'è sangue per terra. Perquisite il cimitero._

_Alcuni di voi vadano: chiunque troviate, arrestatelo._

_Questo non è successo. Questo non ci succederà. Mai!_

Ebbe un sussulto.

_Tu aprirai sempre gli occhi. Io non me ne andrò. Non ti lascerò! Non resterai più sola!_

Il calore… la forza di quella stretta invincibile…

_Qui c'è un frate che trema, sospira e piange._

_Gli abbiamo preso questo piccone e questa vanga_

_Mentre veniva da questa parte del cimitero._

_Mai!_

Qualcosa si spezzò. Si distese. Si arrese…

Era al sicuro… completamente al sicuro…

E sotto le sue carezze il dolore si scioglieva come ghiaccio nel cuore di un vulcano.

Le lacrime si asciugavano… le spalle smettevano di tremare…

Il calore le penetrava fino al cuore.

Gli si aggrappò come ad un'ancora di salvezza.

_Romeo, là morto, era marito di quella Giulietta;_

_E lei, là morta, era la moglie fedele di Romeo._

_Io li sposai…_

_Noi siamo vivi. Io e te._

Non singhiozzava più.

Gli si rannicchiava dentro come un uccellino nel nido… piano… in pace… attingendo forza dalla sua forza.

La tragedia stava terminando.

_PRINCIPE: Dove sono questi nemici? Capuleti, Montecchi?_

_ Vedete quale flagello cadde sul vostro odio,_

_ Il cielo trova il modo di uccidere le vostre gioie con l'amore!_

_ E anch'io, per aver chiuso gli occhi sulle vostre discordie,_

_ Ho perso due parenti. Tutti siamo puniti._

_CAPULETI: O fratello Montecchi, dammi la tua mano._

_ Questa è la dote di mia figlia, perché di più_

_ Non posso domandare._

_MONTECCHI: Ma io posso darti di più:_

_ Perché innalzerò la sua statua in oro puro,_

_ Così che, finché Verona sarà nota con questo nome,_

_ Nessuna immagine sarà adorata a un punto tale_

_ Come quella della fedele e sincera Giulietta._

_CAPULETI: Altrettanto ricca sarà quella di Romeo, a fianco della sua sposa-_

_ Povere vittime della nostra inimicizia!_

_PRINCIPE: Questo mattino porta con sé una buia pace;_

_ Il sole per la tristezza non mostrerà il suo volto._

_ Andiamo via, per parlare di più di queste tristi cose._

_ Alcuni saranno perdonati, ed alcuni puniti:_

_ Perché non vi fu mai una storia più dolorosa_

_ Di questa di Giulietta e del suo Romeo._

_Per sempre…_

Tornarono le luci. Era finita. Gli applausi durarono a lungo. Lui non se ne curò. Se volevano, li guardassero pure, stretti l'uno all'altra immobili, come in un blocco unico. Solo quando la gente iniziò a uscire si arrischiò a sollevare la testa e guardarla. Il suo viso gli spuntava annidato nell'incavo del braccio, con un sorriso così tenero e grato tra le ultime lacrime che non poté fare a meno di chinarsi a baciarla di nuovo lievemente.

-Ciao, luce- mormorò lei. -Ciao, splendore.

-Ciao, vita. Ciao, anima. Ciao, mondo- rispose, accarezzandole i capelli.

-Scusami… io… non so che mi ha preso.

-Io sì. Non preoccuparti.

-Cosa… cosa facciamo ora?

Sempre la stessa domanda. E la risposta non poteva che essere sempre la stessa. -Adesso ANDIAMO- disse con decisione. -E qualsiasi altra cosa faremo da questo momento in poi… la faremo insieme.

Il bracciolo era rimasto contorto e quasi polverizzato.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9**

_Allora il Signore Iddio fece scendere un sonno profondo sull'uomo,_

_che si addormentò; poi gli tolse una costola e richiuse la carne al suo posto._

_Con quella costola il Signore Iddio formò la donna_

_e la condusse all'uomo._

_Allora egli esclamò:_

_«Questa volta essa è carne della mia carne_

_e osso delle mie ossa._

_La si chiamerà donna_

_Perché dall'uomo è stata tratta»._

Genesi, II, 21-23

* * *

-Senti… volevo dire…

-Hm-mm… lo so. Tranquilla. Mi faresti il piacere di dare un'occhiata in giro, giusto per assicurarci che non ci siano cose strane nei dintorni? Non si sa mai.

Camminava a gran passi, era ridiventato silenzioso. Temeva di aver fatto qualcosa che l'avesse irritato. Quando l'aveva baciata il suo sorriso era così dolce e felice… così pieno di sollievo… era stato come nascere in quel momento. Si era sentita attraversare il cuore da un lampo di fuoco. Si era sentita come assorbire dentro di lui. Ma ora sembrava nuovamente nervoso. Quei cambiamenti d'umore così repentini a volte confondevano perfino lei. Stava meditando vendetta contro l'autore di quel bello scherzo? O era arrabbiato perché aveva fatto quella scena nonostante tutte le sue belle parole di prima? Le sarebbe dispiaciuto vederlo in collera con un amico quasi quanto le sarebbe dispiaciuto saperlo in collera con _lei_.

Chiusero gli sportelli e si allacciarono le cinture in perfetto silenzio. Lui guidava col braccio sinistro appoggiato al finestrino, guardando fisso davanti, come immerso nei suoi pensieri. Lo fissava senza dir niente a sua volta, non sapendo come spezzare quel mutismo. Dopo alcuni lunghissimi minuti decise che non poteva più sopportarlo.

-Ascolta… mi dispiace… ma non devi essere così inquieto…

-Romeo era un IDIOTA!

Era il suo tono «è-così-e-non-voglio-sentire-ragioni». Lei ebbe un soprassalto. Era l'ultima cosa che si era aspettata di sentirgli dire. -Perché diavolo è stato così avventato? Se avesse aspettato ancora un minuto… Giulietta avrebbe aperto gli occhi. E tutto sarebbe finito bene.

_Non ci credo. È arrabbiato con i personaggi della storia. _-Ma… lui credeva che Giulietta fosse morta. Non voleva più vivere senza di lei…

-Non ha creduto in lei abbastanza. Se ha sognato che lei era capace di resuscitarlo… doveva credere anche che sarebbe vissuta. Che avrebbero sconfitto anche la morte. È stato uno stupido. Bisogna VIVERE insieme, non morire insieme.

_È arrabbiato con loro per me? _-E allora tu… tu che avresti fatto al suo posto?

-Io?- Tornò a sorriderle. -Io lo SO che tu aprirai sempre gli occhi. È per questo che non cercherò mai più di morire. Finché mi prometti che non mi lascerai… che torneremo sempre indietro insieme… io ti prometto che vivrò. Sempre. Me l'hai insegnato tu questo: non siamo soli. Nessuno di noi. E abbiamo il dovere di vivere per le persone che amiamo. A dispetto di tutto. Quella volta… la forza per spingerti ad andare avanti… me la desti proprio tu.

La commozione le stringeva la gola. -E se un giorno… non la potessimo più mantenere questa promessa?

-Allora ce ne andremo in un colpo solo. Te l'ho giurato.

-Cosa farei senza di te?…

-Cosa SAREI io senza di te?… NON RISPONDERE!…

_E tu credi di non sapermi dare abbastanza… cosa credi che voglia dire per me vederti sorridere in quel modo… sentirti parlare in quel modo… e sapere che è a causa mia? _-Che cosa posso darti… in cambio di queste parole?

-Limitati a controllare i dintorni ogni tanto. Se vedo un piccione che ci segue, dopo questo giuro che gli SPARO.[19]

Girò il volante di colpo e si immise nella strada che portava in direzione opposta a casa.

-Dove stiamo andando?

-Torniamo alla spiaggia. Con una bella notte di luna come questa, sarà romanticissimo fare la nostra cenetta col rumore delle onde… non fa neanche freddo. E tanto perché tu lo sappia, ho portato _anche _lo champagne e i calici di cristallo nel bagagliaio. Che ne dici di un po' di musica?

Si sporse ad accendere l'autoradio. Da chissaddove arrivò la voce roca di un vecchio disco graffiato che suonava «La Vie En Rose». Provò a seguirne il motivetto canticchiando allegramente.

Lei rise. -_Ange_, hai un accento terribile.

-Davvero? Anche col programma linguistico avanzato? Be', allora vorrà dire che dovrai darmi qualche altra lezione tu. Dopotutto, prima o poi dovrò…

-…Cosa?…- Aveva smesso di colpo di ridere e lo fissava sospesa.

-Be', voglio dire… dovrò… dovrò conoscere… i tuoi genitori- rispose lui con un po' d'esitazione, scrutando la sua faccia con la coda dell'occhio. La vide intristirsi e chinare lo sguardo. -Non hai mai considerato seriamente… di rivederli?

Lei scosse la testa, ma non era una vera e propria negazione. -Quando ci hanno presi… hanno distrutto tutti i nostri documenti- proseguì lui, con cautela, spiando le sue reazioni. -Hanno cancellato ogni traccia della nostra esistenza. Però… con il computer che abbiamo… non è un gran problema. Possiamo farcene quanti vogliamo. Potremmo… potremmo anche…

-…Sposarci?…- terminò lei con un filo di voce, guardandolo con occhi lucidi. -È questo che vuoi dire?…

Lui annuì. Lei tornò ad abbassare gli occhi e rimase pensierosa. Le prese la mano. Lei se la strinse al petto con entrambe le sue. Lui fece finta di non notarlo. -Sarebbe tutto quello che desidero- mormorò. -Ma… ma così… adesso… non sarebbe ancora più triste non poter… non poter avere…

-…Un bambino nostro?- chiese lui comprensivo. E al suo cenno d'assenso: -Ti fa ancora male quello che hanno detto quella volta i ragazzi.[20]

Annuì di nuovo. -Una famiglia… una famiglia vera… non era il sogno solo di uno di noi. Credo di non aver mai voluto altro… ma noi… non siamo stati progettati con questo in mente…

Lui tornò a guardare avanti, ridendo dolcemente. -Io non soffro più _neanche per questo_.

-Cosa?

-Pensaci un attimo… quante cose impossibili abbiamo già fatto da quando ci siamo conosciuti? Quante volte ci hanno ripetuto che non ci saremmo mai riusciti e noi li abbiamo smentiti? Comincio a chiedermi se la parola IMPOSSIBILE abbia davvero un senso. E anche quello che abbiamo ora…- e strinse un po' di più la mano -non è forse qualcosa di impossibile… di DOPPIAMENTE impossibile? Cos'è che ci dicevano? Che non ne eravamo in grado… o che ci avrebbe indeboliti. Guarda cosa abbiamo fatto stasera. Ti sembra che ci siamo indeboliti? Io dico che ci ha reso PIÙ FORTI. Non so dirti cosa è possibile e cosa no per noi. So solo che è impossibile che un grande amore… non dia dei grandi frutti. E il nostro lo è.

Le lanciò una nuova occhiata. Lo sguardo adorante che vide lo fece continuare ancor più allegramente. -E poi sarebbe una bella rivincita per me… diventare padre… finalmente potrei _rifarmi _su qualcun altro di tutto quello che non ho avuto.- Rimise la mano sul volante, e rise di nuovo. -L'unico problema, per come la vedo io, è A CHI chiedere di farmi da testimone.

Lei non voleva che smettesse di parlare. Non voleva che avesse fine quella fantasticheria. -E… hai già deciso che cosa vorresti?…

-Be'… sì… mi piacerebbe una bambina… identica a te…

-…Ma con i tuoi occhi!- esclamò subito lei, ridendo a sua volta. -Solo a questo patto! Così sarebbe proprio adatta a diventare Miss Universo. E per caso sai già anche come chiamarla?

-Ecco…- fece una breve pausa. -Ti piace… Aimèe?

-Io le darei il TUO nome…

-No! Ti prego! Vuoi infliggere una tale disgrazia ad _un'altra_ generazione?

-Sappi che è un nome bellissimo! E al femminile è ancora più grazioso. Però poi dovremmo avere anche un maschietto… uguale a te…

-…Ma con i tuoi occhi!- ribatté lui di rimando. -Avremmo una gran coppia di bellissimi in famiglia…

-Quasi li vedo… sai?- sussurrò sognante. -Ma questo vorrebbe dire… che dovremmo anche farci una casa nostra?

-Oh no, questo no!- esclamò lui sorprendentemente. -Ci vedi a vivere noi due da soli?

Ci pensò un attimo su. -No- ammise, meravigliata lei stessa.

-Neanche io. Quella bicocca è casa NOSTRA. Non potrei neanche immaginare la mia vita… o la nostra vita… senza quel branco di rompiscatole. Non siamo SOLI. Da tanto tempo… nessuno di noi è più solo. Ho bisogno di loro come di te… anche se in modo diverso. Forse non avrebbe neanche senso stare insieme senza di loro. Siamo una famiglia… tutti noi… come hai detto tu.[21] Vorresti dividere una famiglia? E vorresti togliere ai nostri bellissimi bambini la gioia di crescere con una caterva di zii che ce li vizieranno in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili?- E aggiunse ridacchiando: -E che non ci lasceranno MAI in pace finché vivremo.

-Un posto senz'altro fuori dal comune dove crescere…

-Se è per questo anche noi siamo decisamente fuori dal comune.

-Sei davvero il mio principe- mormorò lei. -Grazie.

Lui la sbirciò e comprese quello che esprimeva il suo sguardo senza bisogno di altre parole. -Vieni qui- disse, liberando di nuovo la mano dal volante e tendendole il braccio. -Posso guidare anche con una mano sola.

Sospirando profondamente, tornò a rannicchiarsi nel posto che sentiva più suo, dove si era scavata una casa che la aspettava da sempre. Lui le passò il braccio attorno alle spalle e strinse. -Però non mi tentare- la avvertì. -Devo guardare la strada.

-Oh, non ce n'è bisogno. Quello è compito mio.

-Come?

-TU guidi. IO guardo la strada. È così che funziona tra noi. È per questo che stiamo bene insieme. Perché credi che riusciamo a salvarci tutte le volte?

-Già… è vero.- E tacque un attimo. -Be'… allora senti questa… se per caso riuscissimo a LIBERARCI DAI NOSTRI IMPEGNI in tempo per la Parigi-Dakar…

-Cosa?

-Verresti con me? Per farmi da navigatore…

-Dici davvero?- chiese stupita, spostando leggermente la testa dall'incavo della sua spalla.

-Tesoro, nella più fitta delle foreste o nel più bollente dei deserti non vorrei NESSUN ALTRO a dirmi dove mettere i piedi… o le ruote. Altrimenti come eviterei di finire in un milione di pezzetti?

-Non mi avevi mai coinvolto in questa parte della tua vita. Devo dire che quando ne parlavate tra voi ero un po' gelosa…

-Non me l'avevi detto.

Scrollò lievemente le spalle. -Non voglio mica monopolizzarti. Ma ora…- E sorrise. -Allora, se ci sarà la pace nel mondo prima della corsa… e magari anche se no… io verrò con te. E vinceremo.

-Non ho alcun dubbio. Perché noi siamo…

-Una cosa sola. Sì.- Intrecciò le dita alle sue sulla propria spalla. -E dire che avremmo potuto non conoscerci…

Lui scoppiò a ridere così forte da farla sussultare. -Ci credi? Ci credi davvero? Io no. Anche se le nostre vite avessero preso direzioni diverse… ci saremmo incontrati a una festa. O su un piroscafo. O durante una rapina. Ma TUTTI QUANTI… non avremmo potuto fare a meno di ritrovarci insieme. Quando si è fatti in un certo modo, è semplicemente inevitabile. Qualsiasi cosa sia il destino, io non ho dubbi su questo… non avrei mai potuto vivere senza la mia banda. O senza di te.

Gli rivolse di nuovo quello sguardo. Gratitudine, meraviglia, adorazione. -Né io senza di te- rispose, piano. -Lo sai, vero?

-Lo so.

-Allora va bene.- Si accoccolò meglio al suo posto, la testa poggiata contro il suo collo, e chiuse gli occhi, ripetendo sottovoce come una canzone: «Mon prince… mon ange… mon amour».

E come una canzone lui la ascoltava interminabilmente.

-Joseph- mormorò lei dopo un poco.

-Uh?- _Da quando mi chiama così?_

-Io lo SO come si scrive il tuo nome… in giapponese, intendo.

-Cosa? E come?

-Con l'ideogramma UOMO.[22]

Ebbe un sussulto. -Come… come fai a saperlo?

-Perché l'ho deciso io. Adesso. In questo momento. È così e basta- dichiarò quietamente, sempre con gli occhi chiusi. -Ti sta bene. In fondo, è quello che sei.

_È così e basta_… così semplice, così decisa. Così irrevocabile. Non riuscì a risponderle per qualche minuto. -UOMO…- mormorò infine, quasi stupito. -Sì… è quello che sono.- E soggiunse, grato: -E anche questo è un dono tuo.

E come sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Come spiegare altrimenti quella sensazione di forza, di saldezza d'acciaio ogni volta che erano assieme? Cos'altro avrebbe potuto farlo sentire così nella sua vita, prima o dopo?

La sua vita. La sua casa. La sua famiglia.

La sua identità.

Ora, e per tutti i lunghissimi anni a venire.

-Io…- cercò di dirle, voltandosi teneramente a guardarla sulla sua spalla. Ma lei si era addormentata… stanca della lunga serata, cullata dalla musica e dal battito profondo e tranquillo… _così profondo e tranquillo… _del suo cuore. Sorridendo tra sé, invertì la marcia. -Dormi pure, amore mio- mormorò. -Avremo tempo tutta la vita. Ora andiamo… torniamo a CASA.

L'auto percorreva il lungomare. Alla spiaggia ci sarebbero andati la volta dopo… tanto il dolce aveva già UNA MEZZA IDEA di dove sarebbe andato a finire. Fece per spegnere la radio, per non disturbarla, ma si fermò con la mano a un centimetro dalla manopola. Neanche a farlo apposta, proprio in quel momento avevano iniziato a cantare i Beatles. Neanche a farlo apposta, era «Michelle». Infischiandosene del pessimo accento, continuò a canticchiarla sottovoce per tutto il resto della strada verso casa.

Solo che aveva cambiato il nome.

** Fine**

Febbraio-marzo 2006

* * *

[19] Avete presente quella lucertola sull'auto nell'episodio 17?

[20] Episodio 42.

[21] Nell'episodio 50.

[22] Almeno in un'illustrazione originale, il nome è stato scritto con l'ideogramma 丈 (JOU/TAKE), che significa «statura, altezza, tutto ciò che uno ha». Unito all'ideogramma 夫 (FU/O, «uomo, marito»), questo forma la parola EROE, GENTILUOMO, GUERRIERO, UOMO IN TUTTO E PER TUTTO…


End file.
